


Broken then rebuilt

by DizzyDaisySkies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tesrurou & Oikawa Tooru friendship, Canon Divergence, Character deep diving, Homophobia, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Libero Sugawara, M/M, Many Characters - Freeform, Minor Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa and Sugawara get along too well, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Readers discretion is advised, Sass Squad, Tags May Change, Tags to be added, Venting through characters?, personal headcanons involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDaisySkies/pseuds/DizzyDaisySkies
Summary: After losing an important game due to his plan not going well during his second year, the Boy’s Volleyball Club is renamed the ‘Wingless Crows’.And it was Sugawara’s fault.In the midst of his guilt gripping at his heart, he makes an unlikely friend.Or-What is arguably the most important game of the season becomes Karasuno’s very own ‘Lucky Number 2’s biggest regret when his plan falls through. Feeling responsible for such a heavy loss and his team distancing themselves from each other, Sugawara ends up transferring...and giving up his title as Setter.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 39
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So in this Sugawara is in his second year, they had a coach that is getting ready to retire while he’s still at Karasuno.

_“What the hell was that Suga?” His captain all but yelled once they had gotten off the bus._

_They had just suffered a crushing defeat, everything went wrong and...and it was his fault. He had made the plan since they had always asked him for strategic insights and yet when his time came to shine he blew it. Every set he did was too far or too short, every “MINE” he yelled really wasn’t his._

_He had played a ball that would’ve been out._

_His teammates had mostly saved their comments for the bus ride for which he was thankful._

_“I thought we could count on you!” Daichi, his best friend, and captain sighed out heavily before turning to the coach who started with his notes on their performance._

_Or Sugawara’s lack of._

_“ I don’t know what happened but either fix it or you’ll be replaced.”_

* * *

A gasp tore out of the silver-haired teen as he quickly opened his eyes, it took a moment but soon his eyesight adjusted to the darkroom he laid in. As he laid there he couldn’t help but sigh softly at himself.

It’s been a week since that had happened since he had humiliated himself and his team...his school. Before he could wallow in self-pity he quickly got up and turned on his light.

The room was average in size, a large bookshelf lined the wall with a hook on the side for his school bag. On the door hung his clean and ironed uniform as well as a calendar that marked when assignments were due and when games and practices took place.

While this made the whole thing sound very organized...it was a wreck. Dirty clothes everywhere, the trashcan overflowed and there were dishes on his desk. 

Sugawara made his way to his bathroom and glanced at the shower for a moment before going back and checking his phone. The time read 6 am and he had no messages from his friends which he wasn’t really shocked about.

Ever since that game they’ve all been distant from him, during practice he wouldn’t be asked to set for anyone and his classmates would sometimes whisper things while staring at him- hell he had ever heard someone say they were the “wingless crows”.

Another sigh left him as he showered and got ready for the day, a large part of him wanting nothing more than to lie and say he was sick or something along those lines. 

But that was more trouble than it was worth, so he walked down to the front door and slipped on his shoes after he brushed his teeth. His mother asked him if he wanted some breakfast which he declined and started walking to school with his head down. 

As he walked into the building he made no move to talk to anyone and everyone did the same for him...at least until he had gotten to his locker to switch his shoes and all.

It was Juro Oda, a third-year on their team who had tapped the second-year’s shoulder making him jump a bit.

“Sorry to scare you Suga,” the older said with a slight frown at his lower-classmen.

“It’s fine, what did you need? Is practice canceled or something?”

“No, it’s not that,” Juro affirmed while rubbing his neck in what could have been nervousness. “I have to tell you something that the others are too scared to say and I don’t want you to take it the wrong way.”

Sugawara instantly tensed, something wasn’t right beside the obvious elephant in the room.

“I’m not overly sensitive,” the silver-haired teen tried to joke only to have it fall flat.

“I know, I know it’s just-, look. I and the other team members think it would be better for some of us to take a break from Volleyball.”

“It’s your third year though!” Sugawara exclaimed in heavy confusion, he just didn’t understand. If he were in his third year he wouldn’t want to take a break even if all he did was practice.

Then it hit him.

“Is it because of me?”

The question hung in the air for a moment and the guilt the silver-haired teen had already felt increased ten-fold and only got worse with the crooked smile he was given.

“We know you tried,” was what Juro had to say for an answer before walking off just as the bell rang and only one thought ran through Suga’s mind-

_‘I should’ve said I was sick.’_

* * *

Finally, classes were over and Suga couldn’t be more disappointed, he didn’t want to face his teammates after what had happened that morning. But he managed to pull himself to the gym and once he had stepped in he could see the massive difference.

There were only around 4 players that were there. 

Feelings of regret and shame arose in the second-year’s chest making it hard to breathe, all he could do was stand there and watch as none of his teammates in the gym even practiced. They were each in their own little world.

Abruptly he ran, his eyes burned with tears and his head was filled with poisonous cotton.

By the time he stopped he was somewhere on the sidewalk, he didn’t even know if he was close or not to his house. However, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

So he kept walking until the tears in his eyes made it too hard to see so he stopped and sat on the ground.

Perhaps he had been there for three minutes more three hours quietly crying, the same question of how and why circling him.

_’How did I fail them so badly? I’m their setter...their vice-captain- I shouldn’t have been so bad during the game!’_

Before long hazel eyes ran out of tears and so Suga stood back up and walked unsteadily in the direction he came from.

As he walked the sky turned into oranges and golds as golden hour hit. A small part of Suga told him to pick up the pace but it was drowned out by his self-loathing. 

_‘I should have been better.’_

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He skipped practice the next day...hell, he had skipped school. He ignored the texts and calls from Daichi and the rest of his teammates…

He wanted to be left alone.

Now realistically he knew that his team was probably over the loss by now, the only thing that could have been bothering them was the whispers that floated around their school about them. 

Even then, those would’ve faded by now or in the next week. His schoolmates never seemed to stay on one story for long.

But just because, logically, that was all true doesn’t mean he still wasn’t embarrassed to show his face.

He was the vice-captain for his team. The pillar of support they needed and he had failed at his job. 

Honestly, Suga didn’t know how long he stayed there, eventually, he forced himself up and dragged himself to the kitchen to find a note on the table.

Apparently, he would have the whole house to himself until his brother got home from school.

Grabbing just an orange he made his way back to his room and finally looked at the texts and calls from his friends. 

Over 143 messages and 12 missed calls altogether, he couldn’t help but feel numb. His teammates who were distant from him are now widely blowing up his phone asking where he was and if he’s okay.

Deciding to bite the bullet he went to the group chat and said he was sick, his team asked about his well-being but he ignored them all. 

Something inside Suga twisted and seemed to burn in the pit of his stomach.

Ignoring the feeling however he looked around his room, while he didn’t feel like doing anything he also knew if he didn’t at least try he would just stew in his own misery.

A small part of him yelled about being dramatic, that he was milking this thing dry, he couldn’t help it, however. 

Sighing loudly the silver-haired teen start cleaning his room, he gathered all the dirty clothes on his floor and separated them based on color. 

Next was taking the dishes out and cleaning them, while he was down there he shrugged and did the entire kitchen as well. 

Normally he wasn’t all for cleaning, he did it just enough, but it was a good distraction.

Around 2 hours later he had not only cleaned the kitchen, his room, and bathroom but also the living room area. He even tackled all his homework for the week and now he laid on his bed bored. 

_‘Since I’m just sitting here...maybe I could make some hand signals for next year.'_

A smile graced his lips before his heart seemed to drop, did his teammates want signals for next year?

Just as he was about to let his brain spiral into a pit of self-doubting questions he heard his phone ring showing Daichi's contact. Deciding that he spent too long ignoring his long-time friend he answered, despite the burning sensation in his gut coming back a bit stronger this time.

_"Are you okay?"_

Suga forced his voice to have a cherry note to it, "yeah just a bit under the weather. I feel better though."

_"That's great to hear."_

The two fell into an awkward silence before Daichi hung up after giving a pitifully short 'bye' to him and suddenly his room seemed too clean and his clothes felt itchy. Suga threw the phone back on the bed and put on some casual clothes before grabbing his house keys, wallet, and sweater and walking out of the house, he didn't want his phone on his persons.

As he walked he refused to think about what had been happening the last few days, he walked in a different direction to fully take himself out of his head. 

Now he didn't often travel, even just around his own part of Japan, so he was looking around in slight awe at what he was seeing, there were shops lined up that were packed even though it was the middle of the day. Every time he turned a corner the shops, apartments, and houses would become more colorful and a bit more pristine sometimes. 

After a few minutes of walking, he decided to stop in a small shop for a snack so he could continue exploring. 

The little shop was cute, super cute, it had pastel colors and aisles with things that didn't seem targeted for a certain kind of group and he had seen something that was rarely seen, a perfect picture of two dark-skinned women with beautiful kinky hair holding two adorable babies in their arms at what looked like their wedding. 

A smile broke out before he went off to find the snack he wanted, well where the snacks were since he didn't know what he wanted. He finally came across the snack section when he saw a volleyball key chain and he couldn't help but glare at the object.

The concern showed by his teammates and the call from Daichi shoved themselves at the forefront of his mind. 

He had every right to upset and so did they, it was a big game and they lost but- they didn't have to treat him like that. Even pillars of support need something to stand on, he needed them too but they weren't there for him. 

That game shouldn't have made things with Daichi awkward either, they've been through a lot before that game, that shouldn't have caused an obvious rip in their relationship.

Suga didn't know how long he stood there glaring at the harmless trinket but it must've been for a while because someone tapped his shoulder, turning around he met the brown eyes of a brunette about an inch or 3 taller than him who wore a slight frown. It wasn't, however, the fact there was someone behind him that made his eyes widen in shock, it was the words that came out of the other's lips.

Words that hadn't felt genuine to him in a little while...

"You've been standing freakishly still for a minute there, are you okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I...I'm sorry?" 

"You had been standing there for a solid three minutes," the brunette sighed out as he placed a hand on his hip. "Are you okay?"

Suga stared back at the stranger, the other was either his age or around it, he wore a light grey sweater and navy blue jeans with white shoes. He didn't look like anything particularly special but the way he stood gave off an air of confidence that could borderline cocky. 

Suga shrugged, "I'm okay."

The answer was short and sweet but the other didn't make a move to leave, instead, he leaned over slightly to see what had captured all of the silver-haired boy's attention. His eyes landed on a simple volleyball key chain before turning his attention back to Suga, "were you looking at that?"

Suga turned back slightly to look at the cause of his slight anger flare up before nodding, which made the taller hum a bit. Suga watched as the boy scanned his face before a curious glint came into his eyes.

"Do you play volleyball?"

"What makes you ask?" Suga answered back, the question was genuinely harmless, but volleyball was one of the few things he really, _really_ , did not want to talk about.

"Let me think, you were staring at a volleyball key chain as if it insulted you, and judging by your tone and look you do play. Or, you did play, and if it's the latter I'm wondering what happened to make you stop."

The air around the other turned smug, Suga knew that he knew he was right and a sigh broke from his lips.

"I do play, does that answer your question?"

"It does but now I'm more interested."

A silver brow raised and hazel started scanning large, secretive dark eyes. "Why would you be interested in the fact that I play?"

"Because I play, Mr. Refreshing. And the face you made while glaring at that poor thing makes me wonder what happened."

"Mr.Refreshing?"

"Yep, it's the hair."

"You know I have a name right?"

"You never introduced yourself."

"Well, you never asked for it, besides, you never introduced yourself either."

The other rolled his eyes slightly but gave a smile to let Suga know he meant no harm, "I'm Oikawa Tooru and who might you be?"

"Sugawara Koushi, " Suga answered and the two stared at each other for a minute before Oikawa started walking away.

When he noticed Suga was still standing in the same spot he tilted his head back, "are you coming?"

"Coming where?"

"I came in here to get food," Oikawa stated, "do you wanna come or just stand there?"

Sugawara shrugged, he had come in for the same reason so tagging along with Oikawa didn't seem like too bad of an idea. 

"So what happened?" Oikawa asked as he picked out strawberry flavored suckers and some vanilla butterscotch mix hard candies.

"You're nosy, have you ever been told that?"

Oikawa looked at the other and dramatically placed a hand on his chest, "Sugawara! How rude, I'll have you know that I'm a curious person. It's a part of my charm!"

"Sure, charm," Suga muttered with a chuckle as the taller of the two made an offended noise in the back of his throat.

"We're not talking about me! Now, are you going to share with the class or keep avoiding the question?"

Suga looked away from him, on one hand, telling Oikawa about the whole mess could give him an outsider's perspective. He could get an unbiased opinion which would be convenient for him since Oikawa could just tell him straight up that he's being dramatic. On the other, he didn't know Oikawa. They had just met 20 minutes ago.

"Look, if you want me to leave you alone I'll go," Oikawa shrugged, "but I can read people and your face is very expressive."

Sugawara weighed his options one final time before grabbing a random candy and sighing, Oikawa's opinions shouldn't bother him if they're negative, after this, there is a 100% chance he won't see him again.

"So recently I've been at odds with my team," Suga started. He wasn't wrong either and curiously he glanced at Oikawa, who watched with eager eyes. His body turned more towards him and his eyes stared straight back at Suga's hazel colored ones.

He was genuinely listening.

Once the silver-haired figured that out... he talked. The duo left the store after paying and just walked around, they went into different shops before settling on a bench at a skate park. Oikawa had listened the whole time, only interrupting when he needed clarification but otherwise remaining silent, he didn't comment when Sugawara's eyes became misty or when his face turned red with slight embarrassment. 

When he finished Oikawa took a deep, deep sigh before saying "your teammates are fucking assholes and I've never wanted to kick people in the face and I don't even play fucking football."

Suga laughed slightly only for Oikawa to frown, "I'm serious. First off why would they get mad at you for a bad game, volleyball is a _team_ sport therefore it's _everyone's_ blame for that bad of a play. Second, that was a bad game. Very bad, how was it even that bad? Third, your friend Dickchi-"

"It's Daichi."

"More like Deadchi," the brunette continued with a huff. "Have you guys ever gotten in trouble or embarrassed by one another or even together? That shouldn't have caused something big like that to happen. The nerve of some people!"

"He's the captain, he had a lot riding on his shoulders-" Suga tried to reason only for Oikawa to hold a finger in his face.

You know...for someone he just met, he seems comfortable with doing that type of stuff.

"That makes it worse! How is it that you're kicking an already down teammate and you're the fucking _captain?_ Who gave him that position in the first place?!" Oikawa hissed as he started pouting, much to Sugawara's amusement. He seemed more upset and it didn't even happen to him.

"Your teammates suck for doing any of that to you, no you aren't being a bitch about it either, I would be much worse. Then turn around as if nothing happened? Really? I detest them."

Something flooded through Sugawara as he listened to the other complains and whine about his teammates. It felt good to be understood and to have that pillar, though however temporary it was, to lean and vent to. He never really went to Daichi anymore since he was the new captain and Asahi would play a neutral party when he needed him to pick aside.

This was the pick-me-up he needed and honestly, the thing he believes he deserved. 

Just as Suga was about to cut into the rambling mess, Oikawa's phone buzzed. The brunette sighed loudly before checking it, wincing, and then typing something quick before turning back to him.

"Sorry to cut this short but I gotta go, apparently my sister tried cooking again and now I'm stuck picking up pizza."

A snort left the slightly shorter teen, "it's fine. I'll see you around then."

"Yep, in fact, give me your phone, I'll put my number in. I still have a thing or two to say to those teammates of yours."

At the mention of his phone, Suga gave a clumsy smile, "about that...I sorta left it at home."

Oikawa stopped and looked at him blankly before handing his phone over, "give me your number then, I'll text you it's me. And make sure you answer!"

Wordlessly he gave his phone number and with a triumphant hum Oikawa stood, and started to walk off with a "see you later Mr. Refreshing!" Suga stared at the retreating figure before turning back to head to his house, which took a lot longer since he was in an area he wasn't really familiar with. 

Once he got home though he got chewed out for missing school and not answering his phone, as soon as he went to his room and got out the device he saw the unknown number.

_Unknown number:_ I'll still call him Deadchi because he's dead to me

With a slight chuckle, he saved the number and gave a reply as a tiny voice inside him cheered...

He finally had someone on his side.


	4. Chapter 4

When he came to school the next day he felt lighter, while the guilt of losing the game due to the plan being his idea had, however, gotten less suffocating. After realizing, though with some help, that it wasn't his entire fault for the terrible game he seemed to gain a pep in his step. It was freeing.

At least it was freeing until he tried to talk to his teammates during morning practice, some didn't look at him at all, two of the recruits that he hadn't even realized were added seemed to glare at him. A frown settled on his features as he made his way to Daichi, who was receiving against a wall instead of one of the others in the room.

"Daichi? What's going on, are there still people missing?" He asked but hearing his voice in this space sounded off.

Daichi didn't halt in his motions nor did he answer him in any form, a sinking feeling made its presence known in his stomach but for now Suga ignored it. so once more he called out to his friend, when he didn't receive a response once more he moved forward and touched his shoulder only to be pulled back.

It was the same two players who had been glaring at him once he entered only this time...their eyes didn't seem so much as threatening but _feral_ and that scared Suga more than their glares had.

"Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered? He's in his own world so _back off!_ " The shortest of them yelled.

The boy behind him cracked his knuckles in a clear warning.

The sinking presence turned into one of pure fury and it took all of Suga's willpower not to sucker punch the bald guy and kick the short-stack in his face. He was the perfect height for it anyway.

"I'm the vice-captain Sugawara Koushi, I don't think we've had the pleasure," he greeted with a slight hint of venom to his tone. "Please refrain from threatening me or one of your other teammates. It won't be tolerated."

"That's rich coming from the asshole who chased off all our third years and coach!" The bald guy cackled and something in Suga exploded. 

However, it wasn't an explosion of anger- no it wasn't anger. It wasn't even guilt. It was a mix of utter confusion and surprise.

"I...I...What are you talking about?" The silver-haired teen questioned before turning to his friend, "Daichi. What are they talking about?"

Finally, after trying to ignore the conversation that had caught the attention of the whole gym, sighed, and faced his vice-captain. It hurt him to see Sugawara in a state such as this, his eyes were wide with disbelief and he could tell that if he were to hold his hand, it would be trembling. 

"The third years decided that they're going to focus more on their studies and the coach said he was retiring," Dachi stated. "It's just how things are right now, I'm sure others will joining us again at the end of the week," he finished as he avoided hazel eyes.

"Okay...got that but you seriously don't think I chased them all out do you?"

The silence in the gym sounded like a thunderstorm to his ears, quickly he looked around the gym at the others. Some looked away while others looked at him with pity. 

"You guys all really think that...Daichi," Suga turned back to the captain, eyes wet and lip trembling. "You really think that?"

Once more the silence echoed in his ears, it was suddenly too stuff in here. There were too many bodies, too many eyes on him. Without another glance, the vice-captain quickly raced out of the gym and into the building. As he walked his mind was full of thoughts...

Why did this happen when he finally felt better about himself? And more importantly why did Daichi's silence hurt worse than whatever punch that bald guy could've thrown?

"Suga! Hey, man wait up!"

Turning towards such a familiar voice he finally let the tears fall, it was Asahi. Sweet, beautiful, and pure Asahi.

A voice that sounded a little too much like himself reminded him that Asahi would be no help but...but he wanted toat least try. The voice stated, quite frantically actually, that they were in a public space and he was already emotional. Whatever happens next most likely won't end well.

Suga ignored the voice, he needed his friend right now. 

"What happened? Are you okay? Of course, you're not, you look like you're going to start crying!"

"It's about...it's the coach and the third years. Did they really leave? Did...did they really leave because of what happened?" Suga asked desperately, apparently loud enough that a few people in the hall stared at them. 

Asahi, quickly noticing this, looked down at the other, "look. Let's talk somewhere else. People are starting to stare."

"No. No, I want to know now, come on Asahi. You know it wasn't just my fault right?"

The taller didn't say anything, instead, he looked around as people started whispering, and seeing this made Suga's blood **boil.**

"Asahi fucking Azumane, answer me. Did they really walk out because of me? Do you blame me for everything that happened during that game? Answer me!" 

The crowd circled them as if they were ready for a fight, Asahi quickly looked between them and Sugawara. "Suga please, not here."

The request didn't register though, instead, Sugawara's usually warm hazel eyes turned as dark as blood-stained dirt on a battlefield. 

"You think the same don't you...you and Dachi. Are you serious? It was a fucking group effort," while his voice was soft it was harsh, making Asahi flinch and some sick part of Suga smiled. He wanted him to be afraid.

This time Asahi did nothing, he didn't plead to move, instead, he stood there. The silence from the gym seemed to have followed him and settled here in the hallway, it wrapped its arms around his ace's throat and smirked at Suga, confirming what he already knew.

They all blamed him...

Even the ones he thought would have his back...

Before he could register it the silver-haired teen had to the front of the school, his bag slung over his arm and his face like stone. His mind didn't allow itself to function manually, he was moving robotically. 

The only thing that snapped him out of his head was his mom grabbing his shoulder and demanding to know why he was home so early...and maybe it was her firm but soothing touch. Maybe it was the worry in her eyes, after all, she knew that her oldest wasn't acting normally lately. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that everything had seemed to amplify itself by 20.

Whatever it was, he broke, he fell to his knees and cried, snot and tears covered his mother. During the whole thing, however long it was, she stayed silent. Waiting for her baby to explain everything to her. In her mind, it was loud though, _whoever caused this will suffer._

* * *

"He didn't," his little brother Daisuke gasped as their father sighed heavily. 

"He did, they all did, and it...it sucks," the older sibling mumbled.

"Well, what do you want to do?" his mother questioned to which he only shrugged. 

He didn't know, Suga always had this image of Dachi, Asahi, and himself playing and going to nationals. Reclaiming the sky together but now it seemed so foolish. So far-fetched.

The conversation ended with his father saying that once he figures it out they'll move from there. He was almost grown now, it was time that he handled these things with a supportive hand, not a guiding one. In light of that, Suga immediately pressed on Oikawa's contact, the two had, in the last 24 hours, become what Oikawa called 'Rant-buddies'. Though mostly it was Oikawa being angry on Suga's behalf.

A scowl became prominent on his face as he typed out message after message, all the frustration, and vexation poured out of him like an overflowing sink. Once he was done he sighed. 

It felt nice to have someone he could complain to. 

After a while, Oikawa responded in keyboard smashes and colorful language, it actually made him snort. It was as if Oikawa took whatever damage Suga had by 10.

 _Me:_ You sound more upset than I am 

_Oikawa:_ You should be more upset! Your shitty ass fake ass captain allowed all that and then add on your bitch ass friend. 

_Oikawa:_ What are you planning to do? 

_Me:_ What would you do Mr. Emotion filter?

 _Oikawa:_ Fight them. I would fucking destroy them, ruin all their shit

The laughter Sugawara had before vanished and was replaced with completing silence. The idea of hurting them sounded appealing, seeing them in just as much pain and humiliation would do wonders but also...

Was he really built for something like that?

He shook his head quickly, he wasn't built for something like that at all, he wasn't that type of person. Besides, his team still needed a setter and he was determined to be that and he wasn't going to let this whole thing crumble his determination.

 _Me:_ Oikawa that's a crime.

 _Oikawa:_ Your point is?

The rest of the night Suga laughed at the other's antics and honestly...despite only knowing him for 48 hours at least, Oikawa felt like more of a friend than Dachi and Asahi did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in the same time frame? I'm shocked too.


	5. Chapter 5

Never before _in his life_ had he ever even considered throwing a punch at Daichi, he seriously hadn't which is surprising given how the last week has been. Now though...now he wanted to punch and kick the living shit out of him.

"You're kicking me off the team? Are you fucking serious?" Sugawara hissed at his captain- well _former_ captain now it would seem.

"I never said that, I just said that maybe it would be good for you to take a break," Daichi exhaled with his hands up. "Everyone here, especially you, seems a bit tense and maybe you should lay off-"

"You're telling me that I'm causing all this tension and you want me off the team. Just say it how it is," the silver-haired teen grounded out through clenched teeth. 

The two went silent but as soon as Daichi tried to say whatever else he thought would somehow remedy this mess Suga spoke up, hazel eyes wet with frustration and jaw set. His pale hands turned slightly pink as he pressed his fingernails into his palms in a vain attempt to calm himself.

"No, don't say anything else. I understand. I finally understand after _days_ of this...this bullshit. I get it! You and everyone else blame me for a bad game, you blame it all on me which, fair I guess if it helps you sleep better at night. Totally fine! As a captain, you can blame it all on me! But as my friend? As my fucking friend I shouldn't feel so...so unwelcomed by you!"

Daichi's eyes bugged out of his skull, he had never seen the other like this. It was as if Suga was using all of his willpower to keep himself from crying, and perhaps he was. 

"You didn't defend me when I was being threatened by your fucking teammates! Whether or not I caused all this tension like everyone seems to claim I did, I was still being threatened- I can't fucking believe this right now!"

Finally, Sugawara stopped yelling, he could hear voices outside the clubroom door, he could hear them shush each other to hear what was going on...he was yelling so it shouldn't have been that difficult.

He was allowed to yell though, fucking shit, he _deserved to yell._ Not only was he being blamed for missing players and their coach leaving, but he was also left alone to deal with it all. All on his own and now, as if the universe thought that his life was becoming dull, he was being kicked off the team over one play. One bad play that wasn't just his fault.

Of course, no one else has that same mindset. 

"Suga I know this isn't ideal, I don't want you to leave either. Just things are becoming stressful and right now no one needs stress."

"If you don't want me to leave then why can't you fight for me to stay?"

The captain bit his tongue at that. What could he even say to that?

"You know something funny...all I wanted was to play with you and Asahi, that was it. Just play volleyball with the both of you, take Karasuno to nationals with _both_ of you having my back. I didn't particularly have a reason to come here besides the fact that you guys were coming here," Suga muttered. His body was no longer tightened as if he were to throw a punch, instead, it went slack with defeat. 

No matter what he said, no matter what he did, that trust that was between them both was gone. 

Nodding his head at his former teammate he walked out the clubroom, the others at the door scrambled away from him as he walked to the doors of the gym. In his peripheral vision, Suga could see Asahi's lip tremble as if he was going to burst into tears and Daichi quietly following him to the exit. 

When he saw that something inside him simmered, Asashi made no move to follow or speak out. His former teammates Ennoshita, Narita, and Kinoshita stood there trying to focus somewhere else and those two annoying recruits had the gull to smile as he walked out. 

"Suga I-"

"You're looking out for the team as you always do," he interrupted as he turned to face the other. "It's just...just while I didn't have a reason for coming here, you didn't have to give me a reason to leave."

At his words Daichi- no not Daichi...Sawamura's eyes became misty. His jaw locked up and his hands turned to fists as his teeth caught his bottom lip as if that all would help distract him from the other's words and the weight they carried.

Likewise, the weight of his own words fell upon him. Whatever had been simmering deep inside him, fighting to stay alive all but died out in a second, and Sugawara sent himself home early once again just as he had done the day before.

* * *

Over the course of the next few days Suga avoided everyone and everything, his blinds were drawn and the door shut. Whenever someone tried to get him out of his room he made sure it was apparent he didn't want to be anywhere else but his own bed. It had gotten even worse when he heard his mom arguing over what had happened between Daichi and himself-

No, it wasn't Daichi. It was Sawamura. 

Anyways, after hearing his mother yell very...creative insults he was 100% certain that their mothers were now on bad terms, that actually worked in his favor because now, there was zero chance of the two becoming how they were before this. 

The silence of his room was interrupted by his phone ringing, a part of him wanted to ignore the call while the other had a gut feeling that his mom was calling him. 

She had been begging him to get out of the house for what seemed to be years when it was only a week.

Answering the phone with a sigh, Suga expected to be bombarded with questions about his well-being, he even mentally prepared responses. What he had gotten however was an ear-piercing screech.

_"I've texted you over 40 times to see if you were ok!"_

At the sound of Oikawa's voice, Suga smiled, "sorry. It's been a rough week."

 _"I would expect as much with that stupid team of yours,"_ the other huffed over the line. 

"About that...they kicked me off."

Now there were many things about Oikawa he didn't know, one thing he did know, however, was that when he went silent it was-

_"THEY DID WHAT?! Why? When and how? Aren't you the team's official setter?! They don't have a backup, right? So how would they play in games when no one has trained for that position- I mean they weren't going anywhere before but still!"_

...It was a sign he was ready to explode. 

_"Sugawara, tell me everything right now or so help me I'll come to your house!"_

Though he heavily doubted that Oikawa knew where he lived, the tone in his voice was enough to make him start talking. 

He sounded like an angry mother and Sugawara did not need another mother. So he talked, it was just like the first time they had met but this time there was an air of understanding. They weren't strangers and Suga didn't have to hold anything back. 

Once he had finished Oikawa cursed under his breath before speaking plainly, _"so what's your next move? If I were you I'd change schools. You didn't have a set in stone reason to go to Karasuno in the first place and now you have a good ass reason to leave."_

"I don't know...where would I even go? Yeah I don't have anything keeping me here but I...isn't it too late to transfer?"

_"Not if I have any say in it, and as your official ranting partner I have all of the say."_

A chuckle broke out from the former setter as he asked what his friend had in mind to which the other responded, _"have you ever heard of Aoba Johsai?"_


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlotte Corday is a prominent figure in French history for the assassination of Marat," Oikawa sighed as Suga groaned and slammed his head into the table. 

The two were at a cafe near the little shop they had first met each other at, it was a very simplistic place. The place was sunset themed but the colors were slightly muted which gave an aura of tranquility. At least that's what Oikawa said when Sugawara arrived for their study session.

"Why do I need to know this again?"

Oikawa sighed and closed his book, his glasses slid a bit down his nose as he sighed, "the entrance exam will help the school decide what classes you take. If you get 789 or above on the exam you get another test for advanced classes. If you pass those tests with a beautiful score of 600 then you get to take advanced classes, the entrance exam has random questions on it though. That's why we're studying the mock exam."

"And they might have questions on this Corday chick since they're so extra," Suga moaned in frustration. They had been sitting here for what felt like forever.

"You do realize that Aoba Johsai is like, the number 3 school in the Miyagi prefecture right? The entrance exam is supposed to be a pain in the ass," Oikawa chuckled.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Never thought you did in the first place, now let's get to it. Your exam is literally in 3 days."

Sugawara groaned as he went back to the textbooks in front of him. Oikawa was right, Aoba Johsai is ranked high in the polls when it comes down to the best schools in the prefecture, while it wasn't as rigorous or prestigious as Shiritorizawa, it was still very respectable. It was also a private high school, meaning it was expensive. While Sugawara didn't know how the financial world set with Oikawa, he knew he would need to get a job to help pay for his family's expenses.

"-wara? Hello? Earth to Mr. Refreshing? Are you paying attention?"

Hazel eyes refocused and snapped to meet deep brown orbs, Oikawa had a slight pout on his face as he stared at the silver-haired teen. 

"I'm paying attention, I promise."

"Really? Then what's the capital of Belgium?"

"...it's...it's uh..."

* * *

Time seemed to be nonexistent yet slow for him, the days leading up to the exam were filled with good morning questions over who was the Queen of some country, the first Emporer of Japan, and the day itself was filled with grueling study sessions that seemed to go on for eons. 

Though for as much as he hated it, Suga has never felt so confident in his abilities to get near a perfect score on anything. Oikawa was, despite his...unique personality, a great tutor. His notes were colored coded and written with care. He had pictures and his own well-researched examples as well as flashcards, the other had even brought in a whiteboard to help with mathematics. 

"Good morning," a woman with silky black hair down to her waist greeted the room of what looked to be at least 34 children. "My name is Maruyama Aoi. I'll be your testing administrator, I will pass around your booklets and as soon as I say start, you may begin."

The classroom was simple, there were no posters or anything to suggest that it was in use, though Suga had a feeling it was cleaned out for this very reason. 

Maruyama gave him his test which snapped him out of his mind, he watched as she moved to stand at the front of the classroom.

"You may start now."


	7. Chapter 7

"You're even more excited than me," Suga laughed as he heard Oikawa scream 'yes' on the other line. He had just gotten his test results back and while he didn't get any advanced classes he did score a decent 667 on the exam, while he was extremely proud of himself, Oikawa seemed even prouder.

_"You're honestly too calm when it comes to this stuff! Look at it this way, now when we face your team- well if they ever progress past where they are- you can beat their asses! I can't wait to see their shocked faces in person, do you know how funny that will be? I might piss myself from laughing."_

"You're so petty...and for what?"

 _"One of us has to do it, once you show me how chaotic you can be then we'll talk,"_ the other stated and Suga could imagine him with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. And I'll only be able to see Karasuno's faces if I make it on the volleyball team."

_"You do remember that I go to that school and I play-"_

"You're also the captain but the coach will need to have some say in this as well."

 _"You're always interrupting me before I get to the point,"_ Oikawa whined which served to make Sugawara snort. _"Moving on though, yes you're right! But we could always use another setter or something."_

At this the shorter paused. It wasn't like he hated being a setter, hell, he would say he's a pretty damn good one. The only issue is...is the team. Suga had _time_ to build that trust teammates need when on the court. Bonds were tested time and time again, but that was all at Karasuno. If he were to try and be setter again at this new school then it wouldn't just fell off but it would be as if he was only there as a second choice.

_Sugawara may have worn a number 2 jersey but he was done being anyone's second choice._

Not only that but Oikawa is the captain who plays in the setter position, even if he were to be put in and then also get some sort of trust between him and his fellow players...there's also that doubt. Even in the most healthy of relationships, there could be doubt, and that doubt will affect their play. Maybe someone would hesitate or someone would be off by a hair.

He wasn't going to be responsible for another crushing defeat.

" _Dude are you there? Hello? Anyone home?"_

"Oh right, sorry. I was just thinking."

_"May I so kindly ask what's got you so mentally preoccupied?"_

"It's about my position if I-"

" _You mean when you get on the team but carry on,"_ the other corrected with a tone of finality to which Suga sighed at.

"It's about my position _when_ I get on the team. I don't...I don't want to be a setter, especially since it just feels like a second option if anything would happen to you. Like sure I could do it but...I don't think I really want to."

Oikawa was quiet for a moment, contemplating on the right words to say. Truthfully he thought that having a backup setter was an amazing idea, it would mean that if anything were to happen they had someone who could fill in, true the teamwork would need to be there but otherwise, it would be a good idea.

On the other side of that...Sugawara needed to realize that himself. If he did then perfect but if he doesn't then he can work with that, his main concern is how long it would take for Sugawara to mentally get into whatever position he gets assigned to by the coach. A setter's mind is much different from a wind spiker's...Suga might have issues adjusting and with them being in their second year...

That doesn't leave a large amount of time...and while Oikawa knew he was amazing he also needed to see what he was working with. 

Not to mention...he might need some help.

_"I have an idea, are you free tomorrow?"_

"Yeah, I don't start classes till Monday. Why?"

_"Meet me at that one park we went to...I have an idea."_

"...Am I going to regret this?"

_"Depends, how good are you at handling harsh words of motivation and encouragement?"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HJHJBHUVIUUKVKU SORRY IT'S LATE- I was supposed to have this up on- Saturday. Speaking of which, I'll be, trying to, update every Saturday! Also, sorry this is short. I promise the next chapter will be longer but yeah, here you all are! How was it? Hopefully, I did Oikawa and Sugawara justice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your form is fucking terrible if you want to actually make it to the ball, you're good at anticipating where it'll be but getting there is something we need to work on," a boy with green eyes, tan skin, and spiky dark hair stated with his arms crossed. 

"Did your coach even try to help you out? Wait, nevermind, he's on the side of those other jackasses," Oikawa hissed as he made his way to Sugawara who gasped for air on the cold hard floor.

Oikawa had the trio meet at the park, claiming it was for Sugawara to bond with his best friend. Iwaizumi was like the night to Oikawa's personality, he was secluded and had...very rough love to show. He wasn't as open with his emotions and had one of the most deadass personalities Suga had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

They became friends instantly, especially once they teamed up to tease Oikawa endlessly.

"Alright, take five," Oikawa stated as he typed notes on his phone. They were all in Seijou's gym, the two players were doing their own form a training so that when he tried out for the team he was a shoo-in.

"I think...I think I need a thirty not a five, my everything hurts," the shorter of the three moaned as he flopped back onto the floor.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, "get your ass off the floor. All we've been doing are basic training drills."

Sugawara slowly but surely made his way to his feet and grabbed the water bottle he bought from the vending machine, then he made his way to where Oikawa had taken a seat on the bench and leaned on his shoulder.

"Get off me you sweaty heathen."

"But you're cold," the hazel-eyed boy moaned softly as he rested all of his body weight on the other, Oikawa didn't make a move to shove him off but instead showed him the notes he was busy taking.

There were a lot of notes.

"Good grief, am I that bad?"

Oikawa shook his head, "no you aren't. I'm compiling a list of positions you should play for the coach based on what you know and then make another list of things you'll need to learn for each position. And then..." Oikawa dissolved into mutters that Suga didn't even feel like making sense of. Instead, he turned to Iwaizumi for translation.

"He's going to convince the coaches to put you anywhere else that isn't the setter position, or at least he's going to try."

A voice in Suga's head thanked the universe for Iwaizumi's fluency in Oikawa, the taller had dissolved into mutters and grumbles before then asked what Suga had thought of the idea...despite him not knowing a single thing he had said.

It had once led to a very awkward phone call...they didn't need to have a repeat of that.

"Alright, so I have the list! It's easier since we don't have a libero, our third year hasn't been coming often so we've been playing without one. I think we need to do one little test and I should have all the information I need!"

Sugawara looked over at Iwaizumi, "does he do...you know" he raised a hand in a vague gesture hoping to get his point across, "often?"

"Yes, you'll learn to live with it. Once you become his friend," a dramatically dark look graced his features, "you'll never escape."

The noise that Suga made probably sounded inhuman, he rolled off of Oikawa's back with a gasp as he held his sides laughing. "Iwaizumi I...Oh my god, that's the most emotion I've seen on your face all day!"

The taller sputtered, "I show emotion!"

"Yeah, you're right, angry and annoyed."

"I'll spike a ball at your head."

"Aw man, mean Iwa-chan is back. Look at what you did Suga!" Oikawa teased with an easy-going smile, Sugawara moved back to his place on the other's back and let a matching grin overtake his lips.

"I'm sorry, it was just too tempting to resist."

"I hate both of you," Iwaizumi hissed though they all could tell that the words were empty. 

Iwaizumi may have been more reserved but he was easier to read than one would think. It was a perfect balancer when combined with his personality, it almost made the silver-haired teen chuckle when he noticed how the pair completed each other almost perfectly. 

"Alright, back to practice Mr. Refreshing!"

Suga groaned before sliding slowly off of the brunette, he could tell that they would be here for quite a while. 

* * *

"I got everything I need! We'll work more tomorrow," Oikawa declared as he helped Sugawara back to his feet. 

They had been there for three hours at least and where Oikawa was more of the 'let me show you and then you copy me' type of mentor, Iwaizumi was the 'I'll tell you where you're fucking up and you'll do it over and over again until it's perfect' type. His muscles burned and if it wasn't for the stretching that Oikawa had just made him do, he was 96% certain he wouldn't be able to stand on his own.

"Bring kneepads tomorrow and we'll meet up here, when do you start school again?"

"Monday, you know, the day after tomorrow."

"Mr. Refreshing, I don't know if anyone has ever told you this but," a smirk played on pinkish lips, "sass isn't one of your strong suits."

"Enough," Iwaizumi grumbled right before Suga could say anything in retort. "You both are like...the exact same person but you," he pointed at Sugawara "are a lot more tactful with what you say."

Both Oikawa and Suga looked at each other before a smirk grew into mischievous grins on both their faces, in synch they both stared at the other male "aww Iwa-chan."

They watched as Hajime sighed, "I take it back. You're both insufferable, and I hate whatever god decided it was okay for you guys to become friends."

"You're more dramatic than I gave you credit for," Suga chuckled only to be hit in the face with a ball. 

The sound of Oikawa's giggles and snorts bounced off the walls and Iwaizumi threw one at him as well before walking out the gym while telling them to hurry up.

Quickly the two boys put away the balls and ran- or in Suga's case walked- out of the gym, it was while they were walking home he realized they all lived in the same direction but Suga knew his house was a lot further down than the other two. 

Once he made it home Suga all but collapsed, before their training session he would need to go school shopping. The school had mailed his uniform to him already and for that he was thankful. It would suck going to the office just because of the dress code. 

Just as he was getting ready for a shower his phone pinged and he noticed that Oikawa put Iwaizumi and himself in a group chat to which Iwaizumi greatly protested, however, he made no move to leave. 

The smile that graced Sugawara's lips stayed there until he fell into one of the best nights of sleep he's had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally meet the one and only Iwaizumi! I hope I did his character justice, he's usually misrepresented in the media and I wanted to show that he wasn't just insulting Oikawa (even if it's a joke) all the time and that he only does it around other people. Of course, we'll have the classic Shittykawa and such but I wanted to, you know, show him having a heart instead of being shown as just an asshole. 
> 
> Anyways! Let me know if I did him justice or in the future, I need to fix him up a bit, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Also, do you guys have any Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Sugawara headcanons?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day passed by quickly, Oikawa had stated that since their libero was mostly M.I.A, they would build skills in that department which caused Iwaizumi, Oikawa, and himself to spend almost the whole day in the gym.

Thankfully they didn't spend their whole time there, whenever they would take breaks the trio would walk around the school and show Suga where his classrooms would be since he had gotten his schedule in the mail that morning. After the tour, they had gone out for lunch which Oikawa was pushed into paying for since he had "woken them up at the ass-crack of dawn" according to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa retaliated by saying that Iwaizumi always wakes up early only to get his food shoved into his mouth, causing him to almost choke though that didn't seem to be a concern to the spiky-haired teen. 

During their breaks, Sugawara learned an awful lot about Iwaizumi and in turn Oikawa. They were childhood friends (something he knew), Iwaizumi was vice-captain, wing spiker, the ace of the team as well as an outside hitter (he had shown off his spiking skills while they trained Suga to dive for the ball on instinct which wasn't that hard.) Not only that but out of the two of them Iwaizumi was more of common sense while Oikawa was the most reckless. 

He also learned Iwaizumi liked catching bugs when the duo was little, which he found adorable. 

When the trio finally went back to practicing it became apparent to both the setter and spiker, that Sugawara was...different. 

"Let's do it again!" Oikawa called out as he wiped the sweat from his brow, Sugawara was, once again flopped onto the ground out of breath. A groan was heard and the brunette made his way over to Iwaizumi while watching Suga drag himself to a sitting position.

"Mr. Refreshing sure is something else don't you think," Oikawa murmured to which the other agreed.

Most people who change positions in volleyball take a minute to adjust, for example, a setter could forget that they're now a middle blocker and try to set the ball the second time despite the setter always getting the second ball. Hell, even some of their own teammates still struggled whenever they're put into a new position even though their coach has them all practice other positions just in case.

Sugawara however... made the transition seamlessly, he didn't set a single ball unless it couldn't be avoided and even then he utilized different parts of his body to reach it. When Oikawa served and they all knew that it would land a little too far in front of their newest addition, Sugawara dropped to his hands and kicked both his legs out. The ball landed directly on top of his shoe and Oikawa could feel his heart do a small flutter at the knowing smirk the silver-headed teen wore.

It flew straight up towards the setter's side, if someone were there it would've been the perfect set. 

Sugawara also moved with such grace that either of them had yet to see in any libero, he was light on his feet.

Almost too light...it was incredible.

"If the coach doesn't let him on the team we'll lose a valuable asset," Oikawa thought aloud before Iwaizumi snapped his fingers in front of his face in order to knock him out of his haze. 

With a shake of his head, Oikawa called out to Suga, who was finally standing, saying this would the last bit before they head home for the day. It was a school night and "I need my beauty sleep!"

"Then you should leave now, you look like a damn trainwreck," Iwaizumi grumbled which made Suga snort loudly while Oikawa whined about how mean they were both being.

"Oikawa, you have to admit, you sort of walked right into that one."

"Shut up Suga or I'll make you dive so much it hurts to walk tomorrow! And we have stairs here, it'll make your first-day hell," though he had his eyes narrowed it was clear by the hands-on his hips and pout he wore that he was bluffing. 

Sugawara rolled his eyes, at the end of their practice he thanked the two, without them he would feel like he wasn't prepared for both his classes and to attempt to make it onto the team.

Oikawa waved him off saying that it was nothing while Iwaizumi just nods and the trio walk home, each prepared for the next day.

* * *

"I never thought I would say this, but suddenly Karasuno seems like a mighty fine place to be," Sugawara hissed to Iwaizumi as the duo watched a horde of girls run straight to Oikawa.

Suga had been talking to the other and one squeal later he was practically shoved out of the way of what could easily 15 screaming long-haired, lip-gloss-wearing demons.

And yes he was going that far, if it wasn't for Iwaizumi, he would be laying on the ground with footprints on his back.

"Yeah, this happens often. He's the school's pride and joy," Iwaizumi replied, "the girls love him, the guys hate him and those who don't fit in those boxes envy him."

Hazel eyes glanced at the taller, "I can see that. How did he become the school's crown jewel?"

"Oikawa's sister went here and she was the faculty's favorite. When he came here he was already well known by every teacher, then he showed his talents off and suddenly, not even four weeks in he earned a fan club and rumors would spread all over that girls were breaking up with their boyfriends in order to try and get with the bastard."

A hum passed through Suga's lips, his eyebrows knitted together slightly and the action didn't go unnoticed to green eyes.

"He never told you any of this had he?"

"Not a word."

The spiky-haired boy clicked his tongue before walking over and snatching Oikawa's collar, "let's go dumbass! We'll be late for morning practice, you too, Suggie."

Suga blanched at the nickname, "I'm sorry- what was that? When did you even come up with that?"

The group of girls waved their goodbyes and whined as Oikawa stuttered while being dragged away, others, however, focused on how their normal duo was now a trio. Suga ignored the curious stares and made sure to pay attention to the other two. 

"How come I didn't get a cute nickname?"

"When did you even come up with that nickname?"

"Both of you shut up and come on, I don't feel like explaining to coach why we're late," Iwaizumi grumbled as he let go of Oikawa who in turn let go of Suga. 

The walk to the gym was filled with teasing, chuckles, shouting, and eventually whacks to the head. Once they arrived the smile that was ever-present on Suga turned nervous, there were boys (obviously) practicing or warming up but at their entrance they're attention snapped to them. And in the heat of the moment, Sugawara's brain short-circuited.

Oh come on, don't blame him! This was the first time he was going to be the new kid on a team, and he meant _the new kid._ Before he was one of three but now he was one of well...one.

"Oikawa did you kidnap him? He looks terrified," a boy with pinkish-brown hair whistled as he and another with dark hair walked up to them. 

"Blink twice if you're against your will."

"Oh stop that! He's here to try out for the team, we're just showing him around!" Oikawa defended as he pulled Suga against his chest, "don't listen to these two bucket-heads! I've never forced someone to anything-"

"What about-"

"I haven't forced anyone to do anything in the past 24 hours."

A snort left Suga as his eyes looked toward Iwaizumi who only smirked, his eyes clearly read _'he's your problem now'._ Sugawara rolled his eyes in amusement before straightening up, though he was still wrapped in the taller's arms.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Sugawara Koushi."

"Oh he's the respectful type, this is Matsukawa, one of our middle blockers," the boy with pinkish-brown hair said as he gestured to the other with dark hair. 

"And this is Hanamaki," Matsukawa introduced his teammate, "he's an outside hitter."

"Now that introductions are over," Iwaizumi cut in, "it's time for practice. Suga, take Shittykawa and start warming up."

Oikawa let out a huff at the nickname as he let Suga out of his hold, the two walked to the side-lines by the benches and Suga noticed some of the club members glancing their way ever so often. A small part of him wanted the bell or something to ring, he didn't feel as prepared for tryouts as he thought he was, the not so secret glances were starting to make his skin prickle. 

* * *

Turns out for morning practice all he had done was stretch and talk to the coaches about his earlier experiences in volleyball, a few of the other members actually talked to him instead of staring which was nice though it was mainly simple hellos and no introductions. 

Sugawara supposed they didn't want to say anything if he wasn't able to get on the team. 

Now though he would take the intense staring from before over this, "good morning. I'm Sugawara Koushi, a pleasure to meet all of you and I hope we can all get along." 

His new classmates whispered amongst themselves as the teacher pointed out a chair behind a group of girls who looked awfully familiar, it wasn't until he sat down and pulled out some paper to copy the notes on the board he noticed they were all from this morning. 

Inwardly Suga cringed, while he wasn't well versed in the obvious popularity Oikawa had, he felt as though the girls would start asking him questions about the brunette. If that were to happen...he would gladly go through those god-forsaken drills he had done with Iwaizumi and Oikawa during their personal practices. 

Thankfully that didn't happen, in fact, the whole morning went on in a haze of packets in order to catch up with his peers, teachers pulling him aside saying that if he needs something they're all open to help and once lunch came around he was exhausted.

"Oh, Mr. Refreshing~" A voice on his left sung out softly as a long, delicate finger poked his cheek. "You okay? You look like you just ran a marathon or climbed up the stairs."

"You're the only one who gets winded while coming up the stairs, Trashyawa," Iwaizumi hummed as he drank his water. 

"Not true Iwa-chan! Yahaba wheezes after going up half flight of stairs," Oikawa defended before turning back to Sugawara who looked to be nodding off in his mashed potatoes. 

"Mr. Refreshing, I know the food is warm but-"

He didn't get to finish before having to quickly pull the tray from under his head, there was a dull thud and only a few people turned over to see a sniggering Iwaizumi, a slightly stunned yet very amused Oikawa, and a very, very over life Sugawara. 

"I take it you're adjusting well."

"Fuck off Oinkawa," Suga hissed, face still pressed against the table though at the sound of the improper squawk Oikawa let out he smirked. 

"Oh my god- fucking oink, holy shit," the wing spiker croaked around his rice, "that's a good one. I'm stealing that."

"No, you aren't, and Suga! I gave you a dignified nickname, how could you compare me to a pig?!" 

"I mean...he has a point, do you know what you sound-"

"Iwa-chan, no!"

Sugawara couldn't help but chuckle at the two childhood friend's playful banter, he finally removed his head from the table, "it's been a long day. I have packets from every single class. Half the stuff I never even learned before," he answered to the previous statement made.

"Well...that's not all surprising, let me take a look," Oikawa muttered after flicking Iwaizumi in the nose, he took the binder Suga handed to him and flipped through it. 

"Hmmm, wait a second, hey I taught you some of this stuff," he huffed before placing the papers down and sliding them so they rested between the former-setter and himself. "We went over this, the first Emporer of Japan was Jimmu, according to legend and such." 

"I know we went over some of it," Suga groaned, "the problem is, there's so much of it."

Oikawa nodded to himself, the other two at the table could practically hear the gears grinding and turning in his head, after a moment of silence he slowly turned to look at Iwaizumi with a small, calm, and decidedly too innocent smile. 

"Whatever your planning, thinking of planning, or just thinking of, count me out."

"I didn't even say anything yet!"

"No."

"It's a good idea which would help Sugawara get to not only know us both better, but it would also be beneficial for our studies as well," Oikawa argued with a smug look. Iwaizumi, for the times he was against his ideas, never actually went against doing them. 

All bark and no bite.

"What is this, oh so fantastic, idea of yours? If it'll help me with all that, I'm down for anything."

Just as Oikawa was going to, very proudly, go in detail of his plan the bell rang and so the three of the departed, after throwing their trash away, with Oikawa saying he'll tell them later. 

"I have a bad feeling about this," Iwaizumi muttered as he and Sugawara walked to their classes. Suga was pleasantly surprised that he shared at least one class with someone he already knew. 

"It can't be that bad."

"The last time he had an idea with that face I was stuck watching conspiracy theories about spontaneous combustions instead of watching something spontaneously combust, it was torture," the other sighed with a cringe at the memory which served to make Suga laugh.

"You're kidding, I hate conspiracy theories, especially if they're about something which would make an awesome action movie."

"Right? Shittykawa doesn't like them for some reason unless they're about one of his obsessions but he can watch something about an entire military base going up in flames because some government official was in a mob."

Sugawara stopped and grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, his eyes started sparkling and a cat-like grin overtook his features, "have you ever watched the Goodfellas?"

An equally pleasing grin crossed Iwaizumi's mouth and he took his arm out of Sugawara's grasp in order to wrap it around his neck, "I think I'm starting to like you."

Sugawara laughed once more though a bit harder this time which caught the attention of a few students, "I would hope so."

The two finally split apart to go to their separate classes and Suga noted how energized he felt, though he faintly wondered what kind of obsessions Oikawa had.

* * *

"You ready?" Iwaizumi asked Sugawara as he stood up from adjusting his kneepads, the shorter nodded and then looked at Oikawa who gave him a thumbs up.

The trio had just got out of classes and they made a beeline for the gym, none of the other players were there yet but the net was set up still from the last gym class. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were dressed in white shorts and teal t-shirts whereas Sugawara wore a white t-shirt and black shorts. 

"Let's stretch and practice before the others get here so we can correct anything that needs to be fixed before the coaches see anything," Oikawa suggested to which Sugawara nodded. 

Iwaizumi left to grab some balls while Oikawa and Suga stretched, pulled each other's arms, and pressed the other's backs in order to get a fulfilling slight burn in their muscles. When the wing spiker came back Suga asked if Oikawa could serve to him, Oikawa was delighted in the idea where Iwaizumi bonked him on the head and told him not to aim in order to kill Suga. 

"I wouldn't kill him!"

"You moron, when you get excited you either get cocky and sloppy or-"

"Alright, alright I get it!" Oikawa whined as he took the volleyball from his best friend's hands and went to the other side of the net, "I won't do it too hard."

Sugawara, while getting into position, couldn't help but giggle out "he says before he hits the right spot."

The comment got him a swift wack in the head from Iwaizumi as he walked off the court to supervise.

Oikawa took a breath before looking up and locking eyes with the other, deep brown met hazel and for a moment, just second, Suga could swear his heart skipped a beat because, despite how cheesy it sounds, Oikawa...Oikawa looked like a King.

Suddenly the court felt almost foreign to him, he wasn't in his usual arena. This time he was facing the ruler of this gym and he looked the part. Shap eyes staring straight at the target of his choosing, a strong yet poised stance that commands the attention of whoever was to see him. The lights overhead made Oikawa seemingly shine and as he spun the ball, Sugawara felt his stomach flutter. 

Oikawa truly looked like the rightful ruler of the court. 

Then the ball flew in the air and over the net, it all moved in slow motion almost, it was coming to his left but the motion was getting faster and faster, so with the course of the ball in mind Sugawar dove.

There was a loud smack, what sounded like a collective gasp and the world took a quick loop for a split second but once it rightened again hazel eyes watched the ball fly high into the and over the net. 

Over the net...not the line nor did it hit dead center on Suga's side. It landed right in front of the net on Oikawa's section, it almost reminded him of a setter's dump but this somehow felt much more satisfying. The fact that he saw, estimated correctly, and got it over caused Suga to smile widely and look towards Iwaizumi only for his eyes to widen.

The rest of the team, or at least those from this morning, stood there in shock as did Iwaizumi, though his gaping-fish look was soon replaced by a proud curl of his lip.

"Sugawara!" Oikawa yelled causing the other to look at him, cheeks still puffed out in a smile. Oikawa ran under the net and stood in front of the shorter as if he hung the stars in the sky, a complete contrast in his earlier expression Sugawara noted. 

"That. Was. Awesome!"

Sugawara stood from his position and smiled wider, "thanks to you and Iwaizumi."

"I don't think Oikawa could teach you to do something as amazing as that," a new voice that Sugawara recognized as coach Irihata stated. 

Both teens turned towards the man and Oikawa placed an arm on Suga's shoulder, "you're not wrong even though I am pretty amazing."

Coach Irihata chuckled before turning back all his attention to Sugawara, "do you mind doing that again but this time with more players? I want to see how well you do with someone else."

"Yes sir," Suga replied and he watched the older smile.

"Good, I expect to see you at this same time tomorrow and for morning practice."

As he turned away hazel eyes found their way to chocolate doe-like ones that brightened with the smile that laid on the other's lips which parted to say, "my dear Sugawara, welcome to Aoba Johsai's Boys VolleyBall team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Iwaizumi likes action movies and not just Godzilla and Sugawara is secretly a very violent person so watches movies with a lot of gun violence and gore and shit (only because he enjoys pointing out the flaws of plans the characters make). And then Koshmar dropped the very lovely idea that Iwaizumi and Sugawara have similar interests and I had to jump at the opportunity. 
> 
> Also, what do you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
> Anyways, I'll see you all soon and thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bitch to write and edit...I pray it's at least good enough to get a C+.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi, a pleasure to formally meet all of you," the second year bowed to his new teammates before the coach stated his position and how he expected everyone to help him wherever he may need it. 

A chorus of 'Yes sir!' rang throughout the gym and a couple of the members introduced themselves completely though Oikawa had already given Suga the basic run-down of each of his new teammates. Still, Sugawara was pleased that he would be able to meet them on his own. 

"So you're the 'Mr. Refreshing' Oikawa oh so often talks about," a first-year with light caramel-colored hair stated with a smile as he stuck out a hand for a shake, "my name is Yahaba Shigeru. Welcome to the team libero," he then turned to a boy with a harsh scowl on his face, "this is Kyotani."

"It's nice to meet the both of you," Suga stated pleasantly but his eyes locked on Kyotani as he shook the other's hand. 

The other first-year had short blond colored hair with two black stripes, his eyes were narrowed as he scanned Suga just as the hazel-eyed boy did, when they locked eyes the scowl seemed to deepen and Suga couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him, Yahaba stared at the two with a raised brow- actually, if Suga turned slightly he could see Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Matsukawa, and Hanamaki staring at them as well. 

Instead of paying the others any mind, he focused on the fact that Kyotani reminded him, though he has yet to get to know him, of Iwaizumi.

Hear him out first.

They both appeared to be unapproachable and if he's willing to bet, Kyotani has a soft side layered heavily with aggressive affection just like his friend. And Suga was willing, very willing actually, to bet.

If that were the case then Iwaizumi had a mini him and the thought of Kyotani and the second-year being the team's unofficial father and son duo seemed both hilarious and endearing...at the thought, he felt a bit jealous, he wanted a mini him. 

Despite a vague feeling of jealousy, he smiled "you know, you remind me of Iwaizumi."

The reaction was instant, the scowl disappeared before coming back with a colorful flush on the tanner teen's cheeks. Honey brown eyes widened and Suga could swear he noticed eyeliner before they narrowed once again but because of the flush and slightly shrunken in on stance he had now, Kyotani looked a lot less threatening than he wanted to be.

"You both have almost the exact same scowl," Sugawara continued. He even stepped closer to where they were one space away from colliding, "the scowl and the same flushed pose!"

Behind him, Matsukawa and Hanamaki did a terrible job at covering their laughter while Oikawa let out a gasp as if he connected some dots together. Suga could bet that he was whipping his head between the two of them, and in his peripheral, he could see Yahaba frozen in what could seem to be panic.

Sugawara didn't understand that reaction...Kyotani wasn't that intimidating- hell, his brother was much scarier when you force him to wear pastel colors. 

"The only difference is that I'm taller than you," Suga muttered as he raised a hand to the top of his head and it went clean over Kyotani's own, and the moment Kyotani was about to angrily tell his upper-classman hazel eyes seemed to sparkle that the newly discovered information.

"Oh my god, I'm taller than you? Holy shit- this rarely happens! And you're blushing more, you look absolutely adorable!"

While his teammates were practically dying behind him (even Iwaizumi who didn't even bother to hide his cackles) Kyotani turned even redder and ducked his head down while trying to walk away only for Suga to grab his wrist and pull him into a hug as he swirled them around to face the others.

"You're shorter than me and therefore you're my child, you have no say in this. Iwaizumi, I'm stealing your twin!"

The gym exploded with laughter and teasing on both Iwaizumi's and Kyotani's behalf. The first-year was stiff through all of it, unlike Iwaizumi, he didn't sprout out any colorful language. 

During practice, Kyotani couldn't help but stare at Sugawara, the only person who had ever gotten a reaction that didn't particularly include anger from him was Iwaizumi. The second-year was able to somehow put a rest to his hostile nature, hell, Iwaizumi was the only one he truly respected (besides Yahaba for his bluntness) and what Sugawara had done...

It really threw him for a loop. 

* * *

"That was gold! An absolute treasure, I wish I had taken a picture," Oikawa cackled as he leaned on Matsukawa who was also laughing along with Hanamaki.

The other two second-years decided to join them for lunch this time, Iwaizumi and Suga sat next to each other while Matsukawa, Oikawa, and Hanamaki were shoulder to shoulder. 

"I honestly don't get what's really funny...was I supposed to be scared of him or something?"

Oikawa stopped wheezing for a moment in order to lean on his arm, "Kyotani is difficult you know. I told you about his very apparent anger issues which led him to have bad chemistry with the team in general, he's very skilled and powerful but he doesn't have a good lid on his emotions." Oikawa then shrugged, "he doesn't even respect me so I was thinking he was going to drop-kick your ass for calling him adorable."

"In his defense," Maki stated, "no one really respects you."

"The fucking betrayal!"

They all started laughing and continued to tease Oikawa though in the back of his mind Suga couldn't help think about what Oikawa had said about Kyotani...

It wasn't that he didn't believe him but where were the anger issues? All he did was scowl and glare...

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks Sugawara bonded more and more with the team, he spent time with Yahaba and watched him tragically fail at flirting so he gave a few pointers...he was even surprised that it worked when the silver-haired teen asked why he trusted his advice instead of going to Oikawa he simply shrugged.

"Oikawa is just different."

Suga didn't understand what he meant but he simply nodded and let it go.

Despite hanging around the other team members he didn't really spend a lot of time with Kyotani, in fact, when he had asked where the first-year was, Suga was surprised to find out he was suspended for fighting one of his classmates. 

"Do you guys know what even happened?" Suga questioned as Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and himself were walking to Oikawa's house for a study session.

It would be the first time Suga had ever been inside the other's house, he had called his mom to let her know he'll be coming home late so there wouldn't be any issues.

"What? Oh, the fight? Yeah no," Iwaizumi shrugged and turned to look at Oikawa. "Dumbass, you know something right?"

The tallest brunette hummed thoughtfully with a finger on his chin, "I heard that the other kid went to the hospital which makes sense, Mad dog has never lost a fight."

"Mad what now?"

"Mad dog, it's fitting don't you think?"

Sugawara only shook his head before looking back up at the other, "so you have no idea what it was over?"

"Not a clue."

"Weird, you claim to know everything and yet-"

"Iwa-chan shut up! I'm working with limited sources!"

"Limited?" Suga cut before the two could spin off into a hilarious session of bickering. 

"Almost everyone is scared of him," Iwaizumi explained, "like Shittykawa said earlier, he has never lost a fight. People usually avoid anyone with that sort of reputation, I've seen one of his fights and they're brutal. Never let him pin you or you'll be in the hospital for the next two weeks."

"Yep! So since people usually avoid him and normally try to avoid the fights because they can be gruesome, no one really knows what happened," Oikawa added on.

"Well fuck..." Suga muttered before drifting off into silence as his two taller friends started going back and forth over something else, he zoned out after he filed away that piece of information.

Just as Suga allowed himself to be lost in his head the trio arrived in front of the setter's house, it was a two-story building with Himawari flowers along the sides of the porch and the perimeter of the house. Oikawa led them up to the front pure white door which matched the rest of the house, hell, it looked like almost every other door along this street.

"Okay, Mr. Refreshing!" Oikawa clapped as he turned around, "you're new so I'll give you some rules that will save your life."

Suga side-eyed Iwaizumi to silently ask if he was serious but when green met hazel all he saw the spiker do was smile.

Perfect...

"Rule 1, my sister is staying over right now and she's married with a kid though she has no shame and is literally the most Regena George acting bitch you'll ever have the displeasure of meeting so please, please, _please,_ do not take anything that dramatic woman says to heart. Rule 2," Oikawa sighed, "under no circumstances are you to get in the middle of one of my sister's and mother's fights. Trust me, it's not pretty."

Sugawara nodded though if Oikawa was saying all of this....he was becoming nervous.

"Rule 3, my parents are passive-aggressive as hell, that's where I learned all of my skills. Do not engage if you can help it, avoid eye-contact. And finally, rule 4," Oikawa stared deeply into his eyes for the last rule, the intensity caused him to hold a breath.

"Do not break the previously stated rules."

The doe-eyed teen whirled back around to unlock the door and Suga couldn't help but lean closer to Iwaizumi, "is it really that bad?"

Iwaizumi only chuckled, "good luck."

At last, the door opened and they were instantly greeted with yelling, the sounds of pots and pans clanging together as well as incoherent yelling bounced off the walls of the impeccably decorated home. Oikawa, used to all the noise opened led them in and showed them where to take off their shoes- well he showed Suga, Iwaizumi moved as if he lived here himself.

Sugawara wasn't surprised, they were childhood best friends after all.

"I'm back and I brought friends!" Oikawa all but screamed to be heard over the noise, there was a chorus of greeting before the screaming match started all over again. Oikawa took that as a cue to lead him to his bedroom.

Sugawara let go of the breath he had been holding and allowed himself to scan the room...it looked like nothing yet everything that would fit his fellow second-year.

There were glow in the dark stars in the form of constellations on the ceiling, a corkboard overflowing with pictures of himself and Iwaizumi, his family, and the team. Keychains of sassy sayings like 'I _am_ the main character' or 'fuck off' were hanging on the sides while pictures of galaxies, UFOs, and post-it notes with Oikawa's neat handwriting took up the rest of the space.

His bed had white covers with stuffed animals that were well-loved on it and the rest of the room had a spacy, cool, and almost retro vibe to it. He even had a white bean bag with teal details. However, Sugawara's eyes were drawn to the dresser which had a basket full of what looked like milk bread and a jar of suckers that he instantly beelined to.

"You have a sour apple sucker in here?" The shortest of the group stated in awe before grabbed the candy and facing Oikawa who sat on his bed with a triumphant smirk, "I'm never leaving your room."

Iwaizumi snorted as he made himself comfortable on the bean bag chair and fished through his bag for his homework with an annoyed grumble about his math class. Suga went to sit on the floor and leaned on the bed where Oikawa had also gotten his stuff out, not before long, the trio worked in comfortable silence which was only disrupted by one of them asking for help, or debating on whether or not they could get away with fighting a teacher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY!! I missed Saturday, there was some shit happening but I'll make it up to you guys, I promise. Also, I'm on break which means that you guys will be getting updates on days other than Saturday though Saturdays are (supposed to be) my regular uploading days. Moving on-
> 
> I have a headcanon that Iwaizumi doesn't just play basketball and volleyball, he also takes time to box and because Kyotani is emotionally constipated Iwaizumi would drag him to the gym where they would train together, it's like their little bonding time. The idea of Iwaizumi and Kyotani being the father-son duo of Seijoh is just immaculate for me and I accept no criticism. (I know this wasn't added in this chapter but I wanted to share for some reason)
> 
> I also love the idea that Oikawa's house is chaotic, loving, and all but chaotic nonetheless. It fills me with fucking joy to add in this headcanon because I just feel like it fits. Once more- I accept no criticism.
> 
> On another note, I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and please give feedback if you have any!


	11. Chapter 11

"The fact that you haven't killed Takeru or Yukio yet with your atrocious cooking is a miracle."

"The fact that dad hasn't gone deaf with all your yelling is a miracle."

"The fact that your house isn't in flames is a miracle."

"The-"

"Oh my god, the fact that both of you are _still_ going is the actual miracle, please stop," Oikawa cut in with a groan.

The trio had finished studying rather quickly and ended up goofing off until Oikawa's mom, who insisted that Suga call her Auntie like Iwaizumi, called them down for dinner. And dinner...dinner was different from what the silver-haired teen was used to.

Where Sugawara's family either ate alone or with one other person unless there was a family meeting to be held, Oikawa's family all ate together and had entertaining conversations. Tooru would sit in between his sister and mother while Iwaizumi sat next to Oikawa's dad across from Oikawa, Suga was sitting across from the brunette's sister. 

"Well since apparently, that's over," Oikawa's father, Hayato, started, "Sugawara, was it? Welcome, sorry you've seen the more...disorderly part of the house-hold so early."

"It's fine, it's a lot more lively than my own," Suga said respectfully, he could feel Tooru's eyes on him. 

Chocolate was scanning hazel strictly, every twitch was monitored discreetly to where Sugawara was probably the only one who knew what the other was doing, the rest of the family were focused solely on their food except for Oikawa's father. 

"Tooru has talked an awful lot about you," the older man continued and Tooru's eyes turned to his dad instantly. 

"No, we're not interrogating him."

"I wasn't going to interrogate him, I was simply going to get to know him," the older stated eloquently to which Oikawa sighed and gave an apologetic look at the other. 

"I hope everything you heard was good," Suga commented to which the man nodded.

"He speaks highly of you, I don't think I've ever heard him talk about anyone more than he talks about 'Iwa-chan'," Tooru's sister, Haru, teased with a smile aimed at the youngest child who returned it with an equally blinding one. 

"Well, I consider Mr. Refreshing here to be a close friend, though Iwa-chan is irreplaceable."

"'Mr. Refreshing'? What an interesting nickname."

"Wasn't Takeru's nickname for you 'Choo-choo'? That's an interesting one as well, wouldn't you agree?"

Haru's smile turned sharp as did Oikawa's eyes but he tilted his chin up slightly, "you're right my dearest brother."

"I know my most adored sister."

Sugawara's eyes played tennis as the two began to complement each other in a voice so sweet it makes his head hurt, the air around the two cracked with tension and hazel found green that just focused on the food in front of him. 

"They do this often honey, I wouldn't worry about it," Chiyo, Oikawa's mother, whispered to him with a slight chuckle. "Now, if you don't mind me asking, what position do you play on the volleyball team?"

The two then, with input from Hayato and eventually Iwaizumi, dissolved into a conversation about Suga himself. They asked him generic questions like how he likes the team, the school, is the workload giving him any issues to which they said Tooru was a perfect tutor if he needed help. 

All in all dinner twenty smoothly, despite Tooru and Haru's tense conversation...if it could be called that. 

After practically forcing Auntie (he had gotten pinched for calling her Chiyo-san) to let him help with the dishes as Iwaizumi and Tooru cleaned the dining room and living room he went to Oikawa's room to grab his things then said his farewells, Chiyo-san had made him promise to come back again to which Tooru responded with an 'oh he will'.

On the way home Sugawara couldn't help the large toothy grin that overtook his features, he didn't have anything to be nervous about, Oikawa had made it sound like he was walking into the lion's den or something. Even Iwaizumi did nothing to soothe his fears, he couldn't help but chuckle at the two of them.

They were made for each other.

* * *

"Traning camp?" Sugawara questioned at lunch the next day, it was back to just the three of them sitting at their table with Oikawa and Suga side-by-side and Iwaizumi across from them.

"Yeah, you've had one of those right?" Iwaizumi asked with a raised brow to which the silver-haired teen shook his head to only to yelp when Oikawa draped himself on his shoulders. 

"I've been to a few before, it's just the first time I'm hearing about this one."

"We said it in the- OH!" Oikawa adjusted himself so he could grab his phone, "I knew I forgot something. We didn't add you to the group chat."

The brunette stuck out his tongue a bit in thought and hazel eyes watched the action for a bit until a foot kicked him in the ankle, he looked over only to find Iwaizumi staring at him with an unusually unreadable expression. Both boys engaged in a staring match for a moment until Oikawa let out a triumphant noise.

"Okay you're in, but yeah we have a training camp and it's going to be with some school called Nekoma," the tallest hummed. "If I'm not mistaken they're from Tokyo."

Sugawara hummed and the trio dissolved in light-hearted conversation until the bell rang and while Oikawa went alone to his class, Iwaizumi and Suga walked silently until the taller of the two cleared his throat with a teasingly sharp smile.

"I saw that Suggie."

"Saw what?"

Green eyes narrowed onto delicate pale features, "you were watching Trashykawa at lunch."

A furious blush appeared on the other's face, "I wasn't watching him."

"Oh really?"

"Yep," Suga stated though he averted his eyes from his friend in order to look at the classrooms they passed.

"Mhm."

For some unexplainable reason..Sugawara didn't like the sound of that suspicious hum. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, I hope you all are safe and healthy! If you can, please try to relax and hang out with someone you love or hate the least. Take care and I'll see you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

The days leading up to the training camp passed by in slow motion for Sugawara, the coaches were able to move it up a week so it wouldn't affect mid-terms which were sneaking upon them. Truth be told...Suga's hand even realized that mid-terms were approaching, he´s been busy with not only school work (he had _finally_ caught up on everything, thank god) but also team relationships ~~and what Iwaizumi had claimed a few days prior.~~

The main thing that had his attention was the team relationships, while he had played with the others in practice matches against each other he had yet to play with them against other people and that...that was starting to make him nervous. While he started hanging out with his team members more outside of practice to make their bonds more genuine he mainly hangs out with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and not only that but Kyotani was _still_ suspended.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were great, literal gems of comedy even, they´re resourceful and a great duo. No words needed to be spoken between the two on the court, hell, they even finished each other´s sentences. They were amazing individually too making it apparent that while they were great as a team they also didn´t need the other to survive. 

The third years were amazing role models and on the court, they showered their younger classmen with praise and small but encouraging corrections. Sugawara has never heard a negative word from them when speaking about their team.

Yahaba was carefree and calm, he wasn´t embarrassed easily on his own either (though if it was second-hand embarrassment he would be red). He was not as forceful as he should have been, many times he would just look as though he would say something but then bite his tongue.

That was a topic he would bring up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi later though, he couldn't help but be concerned.

The only one he hasn't bonded with was Kyotani, besides that one interaction from his first day, he had nothing. 

Then as if to add salt to injury Oikawa started missing, now it was only Wednesday making it two days of the brunet´s absence from their after-school practice but...Sugawara could _feel_ the difference. 

Oikawa would hang off of him or lean on him all the time, it had gotten to the point where he recognized the other´s body weight and scent so he never flinched at the pressure on his back, shoulders- anything. The mutterings and rambles that would often spur into long playful banter between Iwaizumi and himself or deep discussions from all three parties had become nonexistent. The air had a severe lack of ´Iwa-chan´ or ´Mr. Refreshing´and Sugawara was surprised at how quickly he noted the change.

Whenever Oikawa did hang out with them or showed up to practice he always had the tip of his tongue pointing out between his lips, his eyes narrowed and his mind elsewhere. 

Iwaizumi had reassured him on more occasions than he would like to admit that Oikawa was popular and had a golden reputation with teachers, he was caught in some sort of club project and he would be back soon. Each time the tan-skinned teen had said that though he would have a knowing glint in his eye and Suga wasn´t afraid to twist his nipple uncomfortably if he felt that the ace was suggesting something.

Much to Iwaizumi´s displeasure, he had to start covering his chest a bit whenever speaking to Suga about Oikawa in that regard.

"...llo? Suggie? Sugawara!" Iwaizumi hissed as he threw a ball at the silver-haired teen with a deep scowl, the ball snapped him out of his musings and he turned to face his friend with a hum. 

"We're on clean up duty, I want to go home as soon as possible," the older grumbled as he shot the ball at the cart in by the locker rooms. "And what's up with you? You've been in your head all practice."

"It's nothing, just thinking of mid-terms and stuff," Sugawara reassured as he started taking the net down though his eyes were glued onto the door. 

Oikawa hadn't shown up at all and he wondered if he would even walk home with them.

Iwaizumi clapped him hard on the back, "you'll do fine. You caught up with all the shit, right? Then you've got nothing to worry about."

"I never said I was worried about if I'll be fine or not," Sugawara said with a chuckle. "All I said was I'm thinking about it."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and the two drifted into peaceful silence as they cleaned up the gym, while doing so their teammates waved good-bye and Iwaizumi barked out orders to be there on time. 

"Tell Oikawa that!" Cackled Hanamaki as he left with Matsukawa, Iwaizumi told them to worry about themselves and to leave before he has them help.

Once finished the last two members went to the locker room to change before walking out, Iwaizumi locked the gym and then looked around the area with a sigh, "Shittykawa's late."

"Is he even going to show? He wasn't there at practice, he was even distracted at lunch."

"He should show up, I'm staying here too long for his ass."

The duo waited five minutes before Iwaizumi started towards Oikawa's last class, he had been there before when Oikawa was walking with him while aimlessly ranting about some supernatural show he started. 

Suga watched as Iwaizumi peeked in and groaned as he entered, hazel eyes scanned the room and saw Oikawa working on some board on his desk. His hair was slightly ruffled up, the silver-haired teen supposed it was from the taller running his hands through his hair. The thing that caught his eye the most was the frame laying on the other's nose, they weren't the really thick ones but they were black and had that classic nerd vibe to them. 

This was a new development...

Iwaizumi elbowed him in his side, his eyes held a glint of amusement and Sugawara could practically hear him saying he was staring again. 

He wasn't...he was observing something new his friend had, it was pure curiosity.

"Trashykawa, let's go. You can't spend the night here," Iwaizumi started as soon as Sugawara shot him a glare in warning, the spiker walked to his friend and grabbed his shoulder only for Oikawa to jump with a slight shriek. When the brunet saw it was only Sugawara and the ace he relaxed and started whining about how they shouldn't scare him.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Suga said as he walked forward and leaned on the tallest of their trio. "You look nice," he stated with a shrug as he sent another glare- though this one more subtle- to Iwaizumi if he dared to make another face at him. 

Oikawa took on a pretty flush as well as his signature smirk, oblivious to his two friend's slightly tense staring match, "I know. I'm practically a model."

"A model of bad decisions and questionable choices," Iwaizumi cut in, "it's time to go. What the hell are you even working on?"

"Oh, it's for the welcome committee thing that'll be happening on Friday! We're getting some exchange students and yours truly has been selected to help with the preparations and giving tours of our glorious building."

"Glorious, really?" Suga teased, "didn't you say you hated this place because you saw a spider on the wall in the locker room?"

"It was a spider, Mr. Refreshing! A spider! Besides, I was just being overdramatic." 

"Really? We couldn't tell when you hid behind Yahaba," Iwaizumi snorted to which caused Sugawara to laugh and Oikawa to pout.

Soon his laughter subsided and Suga couldn't help the frown take over his features, Oikawa was already in a club. Adding another could be taking on too much and besides, they had training camp coming up soon. Hell, it was next week! 

"Oikawa, don't you think this might be too much? We have mid-terms and training camp coming up."

The brown-eyed teen waved off his concern, "it'll be fine!"

"Shittykawa," Iwaizumi said in warning, "you better not overwork yourself."

"Me? Overwork myself?" Oikawa scoffed, "I would never. I know when to take breaks, I'm responsible."

"So are you coming to practice then, Mr. Respnsible?" Suga cut in just as he saw the twitch in Iwaizumi's eye at the statement.

Oikawa stopped and tilted his head a bit before shrugging, "I should be able to make it to morning practice unless the principal wants to see me again."

"Good, now let's go. It's getting late."

Oikawa quickly cleaned his mess and grabbed his belonging as Sugawara and Iwaizumi started heading towards the door, the trio walked home soon after with Oikawa complaining about how he used glitter _once_ for the poster board and it magically found it's way on his forehead at one point during the day. 

* * *

Oikawa didn't show up for morning practice, in fact, the teen hadn't even walked to school with the two, according to ~~Chiyo-san~~ Auntie, he had already left.

"I swear to god if I find that fucker in the gym," Iwaizumi uttered as they finally got past some of the fangirls who asked them (mainly Suga) where Oikawa was. 

The fact that Oikawa had managed to slip past his fan-club had left Sugawara impressed, there were _a lot_ of them.

"He's probably in one of his classes working on that poster board," Suga countered as they made their way to the gym. "It would've been too early for him to practice if he left before we made it to his house. Besides, aren't you the one with the keys?"

"Shittykawa is the captain, he has his own set."

Realization dawned on the ex-setter and he chuckled, "oh yeah. I forgot about that for a second."

"You dumbass."

"Watch yourself," he warned as he raised a hand to show off his thumb and index finger, "I'll purple a nipple Iwa-chan. Don't test me."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, muttered something about the 'stupid' nickname but otherwise backed off knowing Suga wasn't threatening more so he was promising.

The duo finally made it to the gym and they could hear the sound of balls echoing in the gym, they both turned to face each other, and with a drawn-out sigh, Iwaizumi opened one of the doors and glared before stepping in.

Oikawa was currently serving, brown eyes sharp and glistening in the gym lights but there was something off, the serves were slightly less powerful than Suga remembered them ever being and the aim wasn't as precise.

Iwaizumi called out to the captain just as he jumped into the air, chocolate eyes lost their focus and he turned to look at them and maybe it was the way he went against the already set twist of his body or maybe it was the way he had been thrown out of his zone so quickly. Whatever it was when the boy landed he was posed in two different directions and with a yelp, he crashed into the floor.

A small gasp left Iwaizumi and he as well as Sugawara quickly helped Oikawa up after seeing he wasn't going to get far on his own. They went on either side of the other and helped him to the benches, once there Oikawa's hands went to his right knee and started to slowly massage it.

Iwaizumi took a knee in front of him as Suga sat next to him, "does anything hurt and where does it hurt? Move your hands and let me see it," Iwaizumi demanded as he softly swatted unbudging hands.

Seeing that Oikawa wasn't planning on removing his hands Suga took them both into his hands gently but firmly, as Iwaizumi inspected the limb he poked at it making Oikawa hiss and jerk his hands causing Sugawara to hold them tighter. 

"I don't think anything's broken, but it'll bruise. Can you stand?"

Sugawara got up from his seat and helped Oikawa stand slowly, the throbbing leg was bent a bit as he leaned all his weight on the left leg and Suga. Oikawa quickly nodded with a deep breath, how the silver-haired teen hadn't noticed him biting his lower lip he would never figure out but there it was. Oikawa's bottom lips with red from how hard it was pulled between the brunet's teeth.

"I'm okay, I just gotta take it easy and go to the nurse," Oikawa reassured though none of them knew if he was talking to himself or not. Either way, Sugawara and Iwaizumi both nodded and Suga was Oikawa's support all the way to the nurse's office while Iwaizumi carried all of their school bags. 

Once to the office and seated Iwaizumi let out a low growl, "why were you practicing so early? Didn't I say not to overwork yourself?"

"I'm not overworking myself Iwa," Oikawa pouted as he placed his head on Sugawara's shoulder, "I missed like, two days of volleyball already, we can't be great if one of us is slacking." The taller went to say something else but let out a yawn, suddenly, he looked tired. Not exhausted but not his usual peppy self.

"You're not coming to practice until your knee isn't as bruised, look at it. It looks like a damn strawberry."

"Mean Iwa-chan! If the nurse says I'm fine and it stops its throbbing I'll come to-"

"Oh no you don't," Suga cut in, "you're not coming to practice. We don't need it to get worse."

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "I didn't break it guys, I'm fine, I'll just need to stretch it out."

"Oikawa, you never know."

"Mr. Refreshing!" The youngest whined only for hazel and green eyes to level him with a flat look.

"Alright fine, but don't say we didn't tell you so," Sugawara muttered before adding "stubborn ass."

Oikawa ignored the last part of the comment and just smiled, happy he won their little agreement (if it could be called that), it wasn't long after that the nurse allowed them in and gave a general response of 'yeah it's bruised but doesn't look too bad. You should be fine as long as you take it easy.'

Oikawa was smug as they left the office and Suga threatened to drop him.

"You've been hanging out with Iwa-chan too much!" The taller whined, he was currently sporting an ice pack taped to his knee as he leaned on a spare crutch the nurse had in her office, Iwaizumi was now carrying his and Oikawa's bags while Suga carried his own.

The trio dissolved into conversation after that but Iwaizumi kept glancing down at his best friend's leg with a frown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I was using the wrong brunet...will I change the rest of them? No, that's a lot of work, therefore it'll just be changed from now on. 
> 
> Anyway! How do you all feel about this chapter?


	13. Chapter 13

The last few days of the week were filled with Oikawa all of the sudden, whenever they saw him nowadays he was always chewing something. His fan-girls were loving his newly developed habit as they made him food often, more so than usual. 

Not only that but everyone, and Sugawara means _everyone_ had their eyes on the brunet because of his knee.

Girls fussed over him and offered to carry his things, hell, one even said she could carry him to a few of his classes. Not only that but, much to the displeasure of Sugawara and Iwaizunmi, he was still working as he had been, maybe even more so if his appearance was anything to go by. 

Every day he looked more and more tired, if he didn't have eye bags or anything it would be clear through his body language. While he would still laugh and smile it seemed to drop faster than usual, he slouched more, and sometimes when their teammates caught their captain in the hallway he would be staring into space.

Iwaizumi sighed as he stretched with Sugawara, they had just finished their afternoon practice and currently, Suga was pushing against the older's back to give him a deeper stretch. Their moment of quiet peace was soon interrupted by no one other than Oikawa coming into the gym, he didn't have his crutch or ice on his knee, and that in itself was worrying because he was injured _Wednesday_.

"What the actual fuck do you think you're doing?" Iwaizumi glared as he slightly pushed the already moving silver-haired teen off his back. "Where's the crutch and ice? Why are you walking around without- _are you fucking limping?"_

Oikawa, in true Oikawa fashion, chuckled and waved off his concern, "I went to the nurse and she said I was fine. All she said was that it was bruised," Oikawa then flexed his leg as if to solidify his point. "I'm fine."

Sugawara walked over to the teen just as Iwaizumi finally stood up, "Oikawa I get that she said you're fine but-"

"Sugawara," the taller whined as he fell forward, making the other second-year catch him with ease. "I'm fine! Trust me, and besides, I can't keep skipping practice! I'm the captain and no one will actually put any work in if I'm not either."

"Everyone has been doing well enough with Iwaizumi taking over for a minute," Suga sighed. "We all know that you're supposed to be taking it easy and that you have another club to worry about. Besides, practice is over and the others are getting ready to go home."

Once more the brunet whined and Iwaizumi finally stood next to the silver-haired teen with his arms crossed, "Shittykawa no."

"Guys, I haven't practiced in forever! I _can't_ fall behind," Oikawa groaned out though he caught Iwaizumi's eye. All at once, Sugawara felt as though there was some sort of secret conversation happening.

With a grumble of defeat, Iwaizumi relented, "fine. You can stretch and we'll practice receives but you're not serving."

"Iwa-"

"He's right Oikawa," Suga said as he shifted Oikawa in his arms and took a step back so the other was leaning against his chest instead of the shoulder. At the angle, he could look down at Oikawa with narrowed eyes, though he won't lie he felt ~~_l(powerful)_~~ like a parent scolding their child while holding him like this. "You're not jump serving at least until training camp."

"I need practice-"

"You won't forget a move like that in a matter of days," Suga continued with finality.

Finally, Oikawa sighed and nodded and the trio did as they said they would, their team called out to them either saying good-bye or yelling at Oikawa because 'you better not break anything!'

Soon however they all decided to head to Oikawa's house for another study session, or in Iwaiuzmi's case, making sure Oikawa does homework instead of whatever project he was working on since "you can't do the fucking club if you're failing!"

"I'm not failing, Iwa-chan!"

"Not yet."

"Mean Iwa-chan, Mr. Refreshing, you don't think I'm falling either do you?"

"I'm not in this one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo everyone! So this chapter was a bit short so I apologize, my break is also over so we'll be back to updating once a week on Saturdays only. With that being said, in the last chapter I didn't add this but (spoilers if you don't know) we all know Oikawa goes to Argentina right? So I have this headcanon were because of something at school he learns Spanish before leaving Japan, idk if that's already been stated in canon yet honestly but that's just a thing I have. 
> 
> I'm also a major believer in Oikawa picking up a habit of stress eating and I will be taking no criticism. 
> 
> Speaking of headcanons, please leave some below if you have any, I love reading about them!
> 
> On that note, thank you all for reading and if you want to, let me know what you thought about this chapter. Please stay safe and I'll see you all in the next chapter!
> 
> (P.S After mid-terms we will be ending arc 1 of this story, then we'll do a mini-time skip. Nothing too major, but when it suddenly happens I don't want anyone to be confused!)


	14. Chapter 14

When he entered the gym it was silent, not even the air conditioning was on. The lights flickered on at his touch and Oikawa couldn't help but feel flashes of guilt and relief. 

Of course, the brunet understood what his friends were saying to him, he was actually grateful for them trying to keep him safe and from hurting himself even further. He had been busy studying, doing that damn project, and keeping up the reputation he didn't ask for but was given, but...he couldn't just _not_ practice.

There was an itch he just couldn't just scratch, yes receiving was important but he wasn't allowed to spike or serve whenever Iwa-chan and Mr.Refreshing were there. Hell, his own team and coaches would stare at him, and if they _think_ he even tilted over the wrong way he was put to the bench. 

Oikawa was grateful, he really was but they didn't _understand._

As he took the balls out of the club room, pulled up his kneepads, and started bouncing one of the colorful balls as he walked to the end of the gym his mind tried to push memories he didn't want to the forefront of his head. 

A low hiss pulled itself from his clenched teeth as he looked across the net that was still up for the morning practice. 

Maybe Sugawara would understand, his brain helpfully supplied but he shook the thought off because he _wouldn't_. Their experiences were different to an astronomical level, Sugawara was unfairly kicked off his team and harassed by those he was supposed to not only learn how to trust but also pushed aside by friends he knew forever.

Him? He wasn't enough. He wasn't faster or as precise, he wasn't gifted. 

Oikawa's eyes narrowed as he stopped bouncing the ball and started to stretch through every little and mainly just his more sensitive leg. Once he was done he picked up his ball again and took another breath before twirling it in his hand, throwing it up, and smacking it down with perfect aim and power.

Brown eyes darkened, it wasn't good enough. It was too close to the line and too close to where the actual player would standing.

Again he readied up his serve and again it was _off._

Again...

Again...

Again...

_Again..._

By the time he was on his last ball, his feet had some pins in them from how many times he was jumping, both his legs felt like jelly, and finally, the weight of the school day came crashing down on him but he could still keep going.

_Keep going..._

Gritting his teeth, twirling the ball, and throwing it up, his vision narrowed onto the back corner of the opposite court and he swung his arm only to feel the air push against his palm. His moment of concentration snapped as he looked to where the ball should have soring through the air at almost breakneck speed.

How...how in _hell_ had he missed? It was right there, _literally_ , it should've made it over the net or at least away from him. Instead, the white ball landed at his side and-

Oikawa's mind became distracted at the sound of a loud pop and feel of **ungodly** amounts of pain and if someone were to ever ask him if he screamed he wouldn't even deny it. 

The floor greeted him harshly as he toppled over, tears sprung to his eyes and slipped down his cheeks at the almost burning sensation coming from his right leg. In trying to turn over to inspect the damage that was certainly there, Oikawa moved to uncurl himself from the ball he had become only to let out a shriek.

Spreading out didn't seem to be an option but, teary eyes looked around until they landed at his bag on the benches, he needed help. He couldn't uncurl himself and walking was going to be literal hell. With a shaky sigh the second year started pulling his body along the floor, he kept his right leg as still as possible as he slowly moved across the floor.

When the brunet made it to his bag he couldn't help the feeling of victory that overcame him and perhaps he jostled his body when reaching up to grab his bag but his leg protested the action greatly. Still, though he managed to get his bag onto the floor and fished out his phone, though he didn't bother checking what conversation he tapped on when he opened his messages. 

_Oikawa:_ Help gym 

Once the text was sent he took a breath and forced himself to uncurl and try to straighten his legs, he was right, it was his right leg. It was swelled up, new bruises spread across his pale skin and it was an angry red, the new position caused it to twitch violently. 

Hesitantly he reached out to poke and probably massage it but one simple graze of his finger sent up sharp spikes of pain making him whimper. 

* * *

At 2 in the morning, Sugawara was normally asleep, not sneaking out of his house and running to Iwaizumi's first-floor window and tapping it harshly. 

Not feeling relieved when he saw the light turn on.

"You better have a good ass reason," a groggy and understandably pissed Iwaizumi growls as he opens the window, "to wake me up before the fucking birds are singing."

"Oikawa's at the gym," Suga whispers and watches as his friend's eyes slowly widen at the sudden declaration.

The older didn't say anything, in fact, he didn't make any noise. Sugawara could only watch as he ran around his room grabbing his Godzilla slippers and matching hoddie before moving back as the older flung himself out the window and took off with a sprint.

"What the hell happened?" 

Sugawara, a bit breathless from forcing himself to move quickly as to not be left behind, shrugged, "I don't know. I just got a text saying help' and 'gym', so I put two and two together and got you."

"We told him to fucking wait! What if something happened? What if he broke his leg or he fainted? What if-"

Suga pushed his legs to move just a bit faster to grab Iwaizumi's hoodie and pull him back to face him, when the older opened his mouth to protest at being stopped the other second-year held up his hand. 

"You have to breathe. Oikawa's probably just as, if not even more so, scared right now. We can't assume the worst."

Green eyes slowly went back to their normal size before flicking to the ground, "you're right."

A simple smile graced Sugawara's lips, "now let's go."

"Yeah," the ace agreed as they took off again but when he spoke his voice didn't have a trace of panic that had been there before, instead it held determination.

"That idiot has some explaining to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it posted late? Yes. And I am not sorry cause technically it's still Saturday, also I may or may not switch up my plan for this story idk we'll see. And yes Iwaizumi's room is on the first floor. thank you. 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading! See ya soon!


	15. Chapter 15

When the doctors finally allowed them all in the room to see Oikawa asleep, Iwaizumi literally sagged onto Suga with a deep groan of relief that the younger couldn't help but nod to. 

By the time Iwaizumi and Sugawara all but busted down the gym doors, Oikawa had fallen unconscious, and in the midst of straight panic, Iwaizumi called both of their parents while ordering Suga to call an ambulance. The silver-haired teen didn't even attempt to calm the older down again, especially since he noticed how _wrecked_ Oikawa's knee looked. 

Oikawa's parents arrived first and Hayato carried his son to the car as everyone pilled in, Iwaizumi took the liberty of calling his parents and saying that Auntie had picked them up and they're on their way to the hospital. It was then Sugawara left a text for his parents and prayed that they didn't get too angry with him. 

In hindsight, Suga felt a little bad for the ambulance that probably arrived on the scene confused and annoyed thinking it was a prank call. 

Another sigh rang out through the room, _~~Chiyo-san~~_ Auntie rubbed her hands together anxiously as she leaned on her husband. Sugawara could tell that she wanted to sit next to her youngest but was scared that the slightest movement could do the boy damage. 

"Thank you," she finally muttered, "thank you for going after him. I don't know what we would've done if he wasn't there or something else happened-"

Hayato nodded and started rubbing his wife's back in soothing motions, he didn't say much but one look into his eyes and it was clear he felt the same. 

"I'll go grab us some coffee," Iwaizumi's mother Halima stated before getting up and rubbing her son's head gently, "you did good. Both of you."

"I think I'll join, I need to rid myself of these nerves," Auntie declared quietly as she tapped her husband to follow, it was obvious they were trying to give the three of them some space though a part of Suga couldn't understand why. 

Iwaizumi he gets, the two have been friends but why not take him as well? 

It wasn't until he heard something akin to a wet cough that he realized there was a reason they didn't take him out of the room...Iwaizumi was crying.

"Hey, hey, he's okay. He'll be fine. The doctors said that he'll just need to stay for a few days here, okay? He's okay Iwa," Sugawara instantly tried to soothe only for the other to shake his head.

"You don't get it, I was supposed to keep this from happening. I was-" a chocked off sob left him unable to finish his sentence. 

Sugawara nodded as he turned his body to keep an arm wrapped around him, Iwaizumi was an ugly crier. Snot ran down his face along with the tears, his brows scrunched up and he bit his lip trying to keep any and all sounds at bay and if Suga was being honest...he didn't know what to do. The emotional one had always been Oikawa, the one who was the most dramatic was always Oikawa.

Did he continue to say that Oikawa would be fine? Did he slap him hard on the back and tell him that he tried his best and that's all anyone could ask of him? Did he stay in silence and continue to have his arm around his shoulders? Does he take back his arm and let Iwaizumi deal with this however the hell he wants and not interfere? 

"That fucking idiot is always overworking himself, I wouldn't be surprised to find out he hasn't gotten any sleep because of mid-terms and shit," the ace snuffled out as he calmed down and wiped his eyes, much to the relief of Suga would be starting to worry.

"Thanks for that," he added on before turning to face his sleeping friend.

The humming he did in response was the only thing that he managed before he also started watching, though a part of him wondered what the story behind Oikawa's seemingly crystal clear history of overworking himself was from. Did it have to do with his sister? Was it self-imposed? 

Shaking out his arm a bit Sugawara decided to ignore those questions, for now, they wouldn't do in a situation like this and it wasn't his place to ask. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Hamila means gentle in Arabic. 
> 
> Also, sorry for missing last week. The semester for me ended and I had to bust my ass in order to save some grades, anyways, I saw this headcanon that Iwaizumi's mother isn't from Japan but the Middle East and so hence the name. 
> 
> Now as always, thank you all for reading, let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and if you have any headcanons feel free to share them! Be safe and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

"Surgery?" Sugawara parroted as he spoke through the phone with wide eyes, he was on his way to the gym. Iwaizumi had given him the keys and everything since he would be breaking the news to the team.

Oikawa has been in the hospital for two days now and while he was awake, according to Iwaizumi he wasn't willing to talk unless it was needed. And while Sugawara himself wanted to be there he had to come home due to his parents being alright with him sneaking out of the house this one time and the fact that he wasn't going to be excused from school. 

_"Yeah, apparently he tore through this thing in his knee and they had to drain blood or something,"_ the other let out an irritated hiss. _"I didn't understand much of it but I know he'll be off his leg for a minute."_

"Holy shit...how's he doing?"

_"Same as last time, he won't talk to anyone and he's driving Auntie insane with it. Fuck, even my mom is getting concerned."_

"How are you holding up?"

 _"I don't feel like talking about it. It just fucking sucks,_ " the green-eyed teen groaned before speaking out of the way of the mic. _"Gotta go, I'll talk to you later with updates."_

"Got it." With that being said the line went dead and a piece of Suga wanted to scream in frustration. After all the things those two- Oikawa specifically- had done for him the **one** time he needed to be there he wasn't allowed to be. 

Not only that but now he was starting to stress a bit himself, it was as if he needed something to do no matter what time of the day it was, since he had come home he practically memorized the material for some of the tests he was to be given.

It was like his brain was on overdrive and nothing he could do could stop it.

With a breath he finally made it to the gym, it felt wrong to be here after all that had happened but he pushed the feeling aside. Luckily for him, the gym was already opened though that did showcase that either A. they didn't lock it from when they came to get Oikawa or B. he was very late. 

"Look who finally decided to join us!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki said strangely in synch, though it was Maki who asked where the last two of his trio were. 

"They're at the hospital. Oikawa hurt his knee," Sugawara decided to leave out the surgery bit. Oikawa probably didn't want them to know and hearing he was in the hospital would probably be enough. 

"What?"

"How the hell did he end up in there?"

"Oh my god, what about training camp?"

"Fuck training camp what about up-coming games?"

"Iwaizumi is with him, right? Who'll be taking charge?"

"How's Iwaizumi holding up? He and Oikawa are tied to the damn hip." A few of the members looked at Kyotani (who Suga didn't even see honestly) in shock to which he glared and cracked a knuckle at. 

Sugawara cleared his throat and clapped his hands twice, the team stopped their mini-meltdown session almost as soon as it started and looked at their newest member who had a calm smile on his face. 

"How about this," the second year started "everyone takes 5, okay? Then we'll start running drills to help calm ourselves down. Afterward, you all can text Iwaizumi and ask him how he's feeling alright? Since we're down two members we have to step up our game, which means we all," hazel eyes cut towards the highly temperamental first year, "need to be here for every practice. I'll talk to the coaches about training camp and future games."

The silver-haired teen watched as his teammates nodded or mumbled something in agreement before walking off to do as told, Sugawara-once seeing his team was following directions- went to speak to the coaches whom he heard speaking rather passionately about something in their office when he had gotten close enough. 

_'Here goes nothing I guess...'_

* * *

"Is Oikawa really in the hospital?" yet another fangirl asked him today after class was over. She had short brown hair and freckles scattered around her cheeks as well as bright red eyes that let everyone who looked at her know they were contacts. 

"Yes he is, he's doing okay," Sugawara answered a bit scornfully, the sight of Oikawa not being there made the school "panic". Their crown jewel and the jewel's guard being gone caused everyone- yes even teachers- to ask him where the two were. 

"Do you-"

"No, I don't know when he'll be back and I can't share anything that involves his medical whatever."

The girl looked affronted before nodding and walking off to her friends. 

Today was going to be a long-ass day, he was sure of it. 

* * *

Weeks passed and the team adjusted to both their captain and vice-captain being gone, it was decided that there wouldn't be a training camp but they would still be playing games even if the both of them didn't show up.

While most if not all of them protested in someway they eventually got over it.

Suga would give them updates on Oikawa and Iwaizumi whenever he was given them, it wasn't until the day before their game- Sugawara's first game with his new team- that Iwaizumi walked through the gym doors during their afternoon practice...and was sent right back out. 

"I haven't been here, I'm vice-captain, I'm staying to practice-"

"You literally look dead on your feet," Matsukawa glared with Hanamaki nodding beside him. "Go home and take a 34-hour nap, we're fine. You've been busy, we understand."

"They're right Iwaizumi," Suga decided to cut in as well, "you've been taken care of Oikawa. Go take care of yourself too."

They watched as the other's eyes narrowed, "no. I-"

A growl was heard before Iwaizumi was reeling back from a punch in the face, and a pissed off Kyotani walked forward and grabbed his collar. The rest of the team started moving forward to grab the first year until Sugawara held up his arm and watched carefully. 

During the weeks where Iwaizumi wasn't here or Oikawa, he noticed a shift in his under-classman, Kyotani was more...reserved and seemingly unsure. There had been many times the coaches would have to sit him down and lecture him from almost getting into fights with students and sometimes teachers, it had gotten to the point where Yahaba had to police him and walk his year-mate to classes. 

Finally, Suga had enough, he knew he wasn't the captain or coach or whoever but they needed everyone and even Yahaba was having difficulty keeping him on- in the playfulness of his nickname- leash. So he kept him after practice and forced him to tell him what was going on and now he's seeing the fruits of his labor, he'll be damned if anyone ruins this. 

"Leave! You look like shit, your eyes are dropping and if I spiked a ball at you, you would stand there like an idiot!" Kyotani hissed, "we're doing fine. We're practicing and running drills, Sugawara has been taking over and nothing is fucking broken, he's helping Yahaba set with the third years! No one is going to die if you don't show up for a few more days!"

Iwaizumi's eyes were wide and he slowly nodded as he took Kyotani's hand away from his collar, with bated breaths they watched as the second-year smiled and clapped the younger's shoulder hard. 

"Suggie, whatever your doing keep it up, and Kyotani...thanks." Suddenly Iwaizumi scanned the team, "I'll see you all after the game, you better beat ass, or else we're doing 100 suicide drills."

A chorus of 'yessir!" rang out and with one last glance at Kyotani, Iwaizumi left the gym and the other team members tapped the still standing boy on his shoulder before going back to whatever exercise they had been doing before. With a proud smirk, Sugawara went up to the younger and cleared his throat. 

"He's proud of you, ya know. What you just did showed him how much you've grown and in such a short time."

Kyotani nodded before turning to look at Suga with a slight flush on his tan cheeks, "you think so?"

"I know so."

"...okay...yeah, yeah. Yeah, okay cool. That's cool." The first-year cleared his throat before looking back into hazel eyes, "thank you. I mean, for the whole..." he gestured vaguely but the older just nodded.

"No problem, besides I'm proud of you too and I'm sure Iwaizumi's going to brag about his favorite underclassman to Oikawa."

"That's...wait- I'm his favorite?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, this was long asf, only because I'm not doing homework but it's fine. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys didn't find this chapter as rushed as I felt it was, if so I'm sorry but this was the best I could get it. 
> 
> On another note, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and let me know what you all thought! As always, feel free to leave headcanons down below and I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

"Everyone, take a deep breath okay. We got this," Sugawara stated in their huddle as the volume of spectators started climbing. "Sawauchi, Yuda, Shido, don't get used to the bench for too long okay. Now does anyone have any complaints or concerns over the plan?" 

"I don't think it'll work," Yahaba voiced as he looked at their opposing team, they wore yellow and purple colored uniforms and were remarkably tall. Yahaba turned back to Sugawara, "we can give it a try. I know coaches usually rely on Oikawa for some strategic insight, he's good at that. But this...I don't know."

"It's risky, putting you on the first set -no offense- is a gamble. You've played with us in practice but there are the added elements of people staring," Hanamaki added in. 

"It's not that we don't trust you, but...you know, nerves."

Sugawara smiled, "I'm just glad you guys are saying this now and not waiting till we get on the court, now come on. We got a game to win."

* * *

"Too close, too damn close," Kyotani growled out after the first set and he wasn't wrong, Seijoh won that set but it was 25-23. 

"It worked out but barley, we can't just have Yahaba as our only setter," he was quick to turn to the first-year, "no offense."

"Trust me, none taken, I'm trying to get used...you know, everything still." 

Sugawara's face shifted into a slight pout until an idea popped up, it could work, it would work actually. They would need to quickly switch between defense and offensive but they couldn't just yell 'offense', that'll give their opponents a heads up. As stupid as it may sound in this situation, they need that edge. 

The other team was all offense, they hadn't gone on the defensive throughout the game so far and probably won't. Their numbers 5,10, and 12 have powerful serves and 7 and 9 are their tallest so they need to get past them in some way. 

"Bright ideas people? We got 30 seconds left," Yuda hissed and Sugawara took a breath. 

He did not feel like running a shit ton of suicides so it was now or sore muscles later, "I have an idea but I need you guys to trust me, okay?"

Without much hesitation, his team nodded and he quickly dove into a basic description of the plan and glared at Hanamaki when he snorted at Kyotani's suggestion to yell 'princess' when it was time to switch from defensive to offensive.

"What possessed you to say _'princess'_ of all things?" Yahaba smirked as the two walked back onto the court, his smirk bloomed into a teasing smile when a faint blush took over the other features. 

"My dog's name is Princess."

"Is that her whole name?"

Kyotani growled a bit, "Princess Scarlet the second."

Yahaba's cackle was infinitely louder than any of the cheerings from the crowd even as his fellow teammate shoved him before getting into position, luckily, he regained some composure before the whistle blew. 

* * *

In all honesty, Sugawara was very pleased with how his plan had been going so far but of course, it wouldn't last forever. They were in the last set, the first and third set going to Seijoh but the third going to the other side, now it was down to the last point. Once their plan was discovered all Sugawara could think of was to improve which leads us to his current situation. 

It was number 12's turn to serve and time slowed, the cheering and chants turned into deafening silence as hazel brightened to honey. The soreness of his feet disappeared immediately as he took off, the ball wasn't going to go behind him and be out nor was it coming in front of him. Then, as if Father Time decided he had enough fun stalling, everything sped up, and without thinking Sugawara dove right and set it high.

On cue, Matsukawa ran up and spiked down too close to the net for anyone in yellow to counter, then once the whistle blew signaling Seihjoh's victory the team- minus Kyotani- jumped and smacked the middle blocker hard on the back. 

After thanking each other for the game, both teams went to their respected benches and Suga made a beeline for his water in his bag only to see a missed call and text from Iwaizumi.

He paled a bit when he read the message.

"I didn't think that would work," Maki cheered as he leaned on his friend heavily who shoved him and his "sweaty ass" off.

"Me neither," Yahaba agreed easily as he gulped down his water. "When Sugawara said wing it, I literally had a flashback from those drills we did that one time at our last training camp."

Just as Matsukawa opened his mouth to poke fun at Yahaba because "the drills weren't that bad, your stamina is just shitty", Sugawara called for attention. 

"Don't freak out," he started with a deep breath, "Oikawa is in surgery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we can see, I'm not the best at writing games but I tried. I wanted to give a slight peek at how Sugawara interacted with the team in a game and I'm HOPING I reached what I was going for, however, this taught me that next time I'll just make a damn summary or something because sweet Corila that was something else. 
> 
> Anyways and like always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if if you have any headcanons or thoughts on it please leave some down below! See you soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a thought...and idk what to do about it so here. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
